Just My Luck
by AsianPon3
Summary: When a man named Matt is sent to the world of Equestria, what will he find there and how will his past affect him.  Human in Equestria and this is my first fan fic.  If you have any comments i would love to hear them, good or bad.  Thanks and Enjoy.
1. Just My Luck

**Hey everypony, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. If you do see anything that catches your eye or have something to comment about then feel free to leave a review even if its criticism. I may not be the best writer out there, but i hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave suggestions as well. **

Chapter 1

As I sat in my living room I couldn't help but wonder. "Why me? Of all the people in this world, why me?" I stared my I Phone's recent text messages and read the last one from my girlfriend."I just can't do itanymore. The distant is too much and I have already met someone else. You are never there when I need you and we never talk know I will always love you but I am sorry. IT'S OVER MATT." As I reread the text message I could feel the burden of a broken heart inside my chest.

My roommate came in only moments after holding what looked like two beer bottles in his hand. My roommate's name was was around 5'11" with short, brown, curly hair and wore a jet-black leather jacket with jeans. He sat next to me on the sofa and handed me one of the beers."Cheer up dude. Don't worry there are pretty more fish in the sea," he said in an assuring tone of voice.I took the beer from his hand and then looked up at him and said, "Well, here is to my most...interesting life," I said both raised our beers together and said cheers. After about an hour of talking a few more beers, I got up and said to him, "I think I am going to go for a walk."I looked back at the sofa to realize that he had passed out from getting drunk. "Wow a bit of a lightweight," I chuckled to myself. I proceeded to go to my room to grab my heavy green jacket.I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I was around 5'10" with short black hair and tan skin. I also had on my new pair of running shoes with jeans and a dark black shirt.I grabbed my jacket and headed out the front door of my apartment. I didn't know where I was walking too but I just needed to get out into the cool night breeze and think.

After walking for about half an hour I came upon a crosswalk of a busy intersection. It was around 11:45pm so the intersection was very scarce of I pushed the button to cross the street I waited for about a minute to get the ok from the crosswalk sign that it was safe to I began walking through the middle of the intersection I noticed a fast moving pair of headlights coming towards me.I stopped dead in my tracks like I was a dear caught in the headlights and just stared at the car as it came rocketing towards me.I was unable to move, paralyzed with fear. The last thing I remember was the screeching sounds of brakes as the car plowed right into me.I was sent about thirty feet where the car was stopped and I began to feel blackness approaching me as my sight started to become unfocused. A few moments later I blacked out.


	2. A new world

Chapter Two

I woke up and looked around to find myself lying in a grassy field. I started to get up but quickly gasped as a sharp pain surged through my entire body. I fell back down and just laid there unable to move. I was thinking about the last thing I remembered, how my girlfriend just broke up with me and how I went for a walk and while I was crossing the road a car hit me. I suddenly sat up and grunted in pain realizing that I might be dead. "Wow I thought when I died I wouldn't feel any sort of pain." I told myself as I struggled to get to my feet.

After a few minutes of struggling I was able to stand and take a look around at where I was. It was around midday because the sun was high in the air. I thought to myself, "Hmm since I think I'm dead, might as well have a look around to see if I can find anything." As I started to walk towards the edge of the field I stopped and saw that I overlooked a small village. "I wonder what the heck this village was doing here since I was sure I was dead." I whispered to any hesitation I started to walk towards the village wondering if this is where everyone goes when they die.

I was on the outskirts of town when I heard voices coming from behind a building. I was so overjoyed that I heard voices that I quickly dashed from the outskirts of town toward the opposite side of the building. As I reached town I stopped suddenly with a shocked expression on my face. I looked over towards where I heard the voices and saw two ponies starting at me. They had the same expression as I did, a look of confusion and shock. I stared at the two ponies for what seemed like a good five minutes, unable to move. "Wow this seems a little too weird for me," I said aloud. Right after I said that the two ponies screamed which made me scream. They bolted in the other direction running as fast as they could. "Wait" I yelled out and started chasing after them.

After a few minutes of running I found myself in the middle of what looked to be the town square. I quickly realized that I wasn't alone. There was a crowd of ponies surrounding me with looks of confusion and fear on their faces. I looked around and noticed that the ponies were all different colors and had what seemed like a tattoo on their ass. A few moments of awkward silence passed before I managed to say hello. I heard gasps from the crowd and saw other ponies step back in fear. "Hey don't worry guys I'm not going to eat you or anything," I said in an assuring voice. Then one of the ponies yelled out, "He's going to eat us. Everypony for themselves."

I looked around as all the ponies scattered in different directions. "Wait, don't be scared. I'm not going to eat anyone." I started to say. The next thing I new I was tackled by an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat. I landed hard on the ground and shrieked in pain. Then the orange pony that tackled me started to tie me up with rope. "Hey, what the hell was that for," I yelled as she continued to hog tie me. "Quiet, you monster," the orange pony said in a stern voice. "What the hell, I'm no monster," I yelled back to the orange pony. "Then why did you say you were going to eat us," she said in a somewhat defensive tone. "I never said I was going to eat you. Someone in the crowd said that and everyone took off in different directions." The orange pony looked at me and was about to say something when I heard a voice call out.

"AppleJack are you alright," a purple colored pony said while walking up to her. "Yea I'm fine," the orange pony said. The purple pony looked down to see me tied up and let out a slight giggle. "What's so funny," I said trying to get myself free from the rope. Applejack put a hoof on me and said, "Good luck trying to get out of that there rope. That is the best hog tie I think I ever done." I looked at her and then looked at the other pony that was still staring at me. "Can I help you," I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She began to giggle again and I could feel the anger inside of me building. "Ok, can you please tell me what is so funny?" I said as I continued to try and get free. She looked at me and said, "You are just so fascinating. I have never seen anything like you before in my life." I stopped struggling and asked, "What do you mean that you haven't seen anything like me before? I'm dead and this is heaven right?" I said in a nervous tone of voice. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side and gave off a confused facial expression. "Well I don't know what heaven is, but this is Equestria." I stared at her for about a minute. My mind was racing trying to absorb the information I have just received. I started to struggle even more and was trying to get to my feet.

When I managed I fell flat on my stomach, my face in the dirt. I was confused and mad. I have never felt this kind of anger before in my life and said the first thing that came to my mind as I screamed it into the ground. "Why me, WHY?" I suddenly felt myself encased in a red aura and began flying through the air as if I had just been launched from a cannon. I looked down at the ground before realizing that I was flying higher and higher through the air. "OHH SHIT, this isn't good." I thought to myself as I started to slow down. A few more seconds passed and I managed to get free from the rope. I started to plummet towards the ground faster and faster. "Well if I didn't die before, than this is sure to kill me," I said to myself. I could see the ground becoming closer and closer. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground. I opened my eyes a few moments later and realized that I was floating in mid air a feet above the ground.

Looking around I saw the purple pony from earlier struggling to concentrate as a purple light emitted from her horn and surrounded me in a purple aura. A few seconds later I hit the ground with a 'thump' and as I looked up at the sky I saw a crowd of ponies gather around me. I began to feel dizzy and quickly passed out.


	3. Unexpected Events

**Hope you all enjoy what you are reading.**

Chapter 3

"No don't. Don't hurt them you monster." I was quickly pistol whipped across the face with a .357 magnum hilt. As I recoiled from the strike I noticed the man loading his gun. The man took out six shells and placed each shell into its own chamber. Right before he put the sixth shell in he paused for a brief moment. "Let's have a little fun shall we" the man said as he put the sixth shell back into his pocket. The man spun the revolving part of the gun around and closed the gun. "Well let's see here. There are six of you and only five shells. Which means that for one of you, it's your lucky day," the man said with an evil tone. I looked around at my family that was tied up in a circle back to back.

My mother and father, my two sisters, and my brother and I all had looks of fear on our faces. The man standing before us evilly smiled and said, "Alright pretty, let's start with you" as he looked at one of my sisters. He raised the gun up to her head. '**BANG**' we all let out a gasp and tears as she sat there motionless. "That was pretty fun," the man said as he approached my other sister. '**BANG**' '**BANG**' '**BANG**'. Tears started to fall from both my brother's and my eyes. The man now stood in front of me with the gun ready to fire.

"Well, well, well. Which one of you is going to be the lucky one who walks out of here alive?" the man said with the gun to my head. As I closed my eyes and expected the worst I heard the sound of the gun trigger being pulled but no loud noise. I looked up to see the man standing in front of me with gun. "Ha ha ha. Looks like it's your lucky day kid," he said as he approached my brother with the gun. "No brother, Noooooooo." The man pulled the trigger to the gun as I heard my brother mutter his last words to me. "Good luck little bro."

"NOOOO" I yelled and suddenly woke up with tears pouring from my eyes. I was in what seemed to be a library, lying on a couch. I looked around with teary eyes noticing six different colored ponies looking at me with fear and sympathy in their eyes. "Oh my, you poor thing" the yellow pony with a pink mane said as she slowly approached me. She gently laid her head on my lap and for some strange reason I felt a warm and peaceful sensation surge through my body. I began to calm down, wiping tears away from my eyes with my hand. I again stared at the ponies that were in return staring at me. I was about to say something when the purple pony stepped forward. "Hi" she said in a somewhat awkward tone. I just stared at her with a dumbfound look on my face. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends" she said pointing to the other ponies in the room.

I looked around the room and started to examine each pony. I noticed that some of the ponies had horns and some of the ponies had wings. "So why do some of you guys have wings and some of you guys have horns?" I asked in a polite tone of voice. She giggled a little bit before answering. "Well there are three different types of ponies that live here in Equestria. There are Earth ponies, which don't have wings or horns. There are Pegasus ponies, which have wings. And there are Unicorn ponies, which have horns. "And how are you able to talk? Where I come from ponies cant talk, or fly, or even use magic." I said looking at Twilight. Twilight took a step back in shock before she said, "You mean to tell me that your... whatever it is can't use magic or fly?" she said shockingly.

"Well first off, It, is actually called a human. And secondly, no we can't use magic or fly whenever we want too." "Interesting" Twilight said as she grabbed some paper and a quill and began to record whatever I said. "As much as I would like to sit here and play twenty questions with you, I really need to find a way back home." I said looking around the room. Then suddenly the pink pony jumps out from the middle of nowhere and begins saying, "What, go home now, you just got here, we need to throw you a party, I hope you like parties, I like parties, oh what kind of cake do you like cause I like choc..." "Pinkie" all the other ponies said in unison and then stared back up at me. "Ok, can we please stop with the staring? It's making me a little uncomfortable." I said while all the ponies started to blush a little. "By the way, my name is Matt" I said forgetting that I hadn't already introduced myself to the ponies. "Hello Matt" they said in unison. Then all the ponies besides Twilight began to introduce themselves.

"Well howdy partner, they call me AppleJack," she said in a southern accent. "My name is Pinkie Pie and I love parties," the pink one said. A cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail stepped up next and said, "Hey, my name is Rainbow Dash and I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria." A white coat unicorn with a purple mane and tail stepped forward. "Hello darling my name is Rarity." She said and then stepped back in place. "I see you already met Fluttershy" Twilight said as I looked down at the yellow Pegasus resting her head on my lap. "Yea, she seems very motherly," I said with a tear in my eye. All the ponies were looking at me and noticed the tear sliding down my face. I quickly looked up and wiped the tear away from my face. "So what were you dreaming about there cutie?" Rainbow Dash said looking at me. "Well I really don't want to talk abou...? Did you just call me cutie?" I said in a puzzled tone of voice. "Sure did" she said puffing out her chest with a sense of pride. I just looked at her for a few moments before I said anything. "Well ok, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said getting up from the couch and stretching my back.

I looked around towards the ponies and realized that they were all blushing. "I thought I said you guys shouldn't stare at me anymore." I said before realizing what they were staring at. "What the hell happened? Where the hell are my clothes?" I said while grabbing for the blanket on the couch and wrapping myself in it. All I had on were a pair of red boxer shorts. All the ponies turned a bright crimson red. I just stood there for a moment holding the blanket around me. "Well" I said in an angered tone snapping the ponies of their daze. "Well when you got here your clothes were in shreds, so Rarity said she would be more than happy to fix them for you." Twilight said. "Alright, so how long until they are going to be done?" "They are already done darling." Rarity said pointing to a pile of clothes sitting on a chair. "Ok, I'm going to change so I want all of you to turn around so I can have a little privacy." I said moving towards the pile of clothes. Once all the ponies turned around I let go of the blanket and started getting dress.

I turned around for a second to see if anyone was looking and realized that they had all turned around again. "Ugh fine," I said realizing that whatever I said wasn't going to make them turn around. I quickly finished putting on my pants and shirt and then turned around towards the ponies. "Did you enjoy the show" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice. They all blushed and a few moments of silence went by before I realized that one of them left. "Where did Pinkie Pie go." I said scanning the room looking for a pink pony. "Oh she said she had to go make...preparations for tonight." I looked outside the window and was astonished to see darkness. "How long have I been asleep" I said in a worried tone. "Around seven hours" Fluttershy softly said. "Ok, since it is obviously late and I really don't feel like awkwardly standing here, what can we do?"

As soon as I said that the pink pony burst through the door and motioned us to come outside and follow her. So I put on my shoes, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door followed by the rest of the ponies. As we were following Pinkie Pie I could hear the other ponies behind me whispering and I caught one of them mouthing what appeared to by name. I turned around and asked "So what about me?" I looked at Twilight as she blushed a deep red. "Hey look we are here," Twilight said with a relief in her voice. As we went into what appeared to be a bakery named Sugar Cube Corner, I noticed that the lights were off. "How the hell am I supposed to see where I am going?" I said looking for a light switch. The next moment all the lights turned on to reveal a crowd of ponies all yelling surprise. I just stood for a moment and realized that all the ponies were staring me and they quickly fell silent as they saw me. I heard some ponies in the crowd whispering to each, "Wow what is he, He sure is cute, I wouldn't mind spending a few nights with him, do you think he has a mare yet." I just stared there in shock until Pinkie Pie yelled, "Alright everypony, lets get this party started."

As soon as she said that a crowd of ponies who were asking me all sorts of questions surrounded me. They asked me where I came from, what I was, how old I was, if I had a marefriend yet. I stood there answering all of the questions until Twilight stepped in front of all the ponies and said, "Alright girls, Matt has had quite a day. So just let him relax a bit." I heard an echo of aww's coming from the crowd of ponies as they quickly dispersed. "Thanks" I said to Twilight. "So why are all these ponies so interested and if I'm not mistaken, attracted to me?" I said to Twilight. Twilight looked at me before saying that I was one of the only males around Ponyville besides for Big Mac and a few other stallions that already had mares of their own. I looked at Twilight and was about to ask another question before I was grabbed and thrown onto the dance floor. I was watching as all the other ponies were dancing around pushing each other out of the way to get closer to me. I just stood there shocked and before I knew it, I was being tossed around from one pony to the other. I heard the ponies start to argue with each other about whom I was going to dance with. I tried to sneak away before I heard one of the ponies yell, "Look he's getting away get him." At that moment I was tackled by about ten different ponies and landed with a thud on the ground. As I quickly took in the situation I looked around trying figure out a way to escape. I just thought of the first place that came into my head and wished that I would teleport there. I was suddenly engulfed in a red aura and seconds later vanished.

I woke up to find myself lying on top of a hill overlooking Ponyville. I dusted myself off and sat there gazing up at the stars. I was gazing up at the stars for what seemed like a few minutes before a mysterious pony walked up and sat next to me. "Beautiful aren't they." She said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I looked up to see that a dark blue pony with a medium blue colored mane and tail was sitting next to me. I looked back up at the sky not ruining the moment of silence before the pony got up and started to walk away. "Wait" I called out to her. "I didn't get your name." I said looking at her. "Luna" she said. "My name is Luna." As quickly as she appeared she had left. I sat there lying in the grass looking up at the night sky before feeling a certain weariness take hold of me. I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Royal Meeting

Chapter 4

The next day I woke up lying down in a patch of grass on top of the hill I had previously slept on. I got up and dusted myself off and was about to take a step forward towards Ponyville when Rainbow Dash suddenly tackled me. I saw tears flowing from her eyes down her face. "Rainbow Dash what's wrong?" I said in a worried tone. The next thing I knew she was holding me in an everlasting embrace. "I'm glad to see you to Rainbow Dash, but what's wrong?" I said looking into her eyes. "You had me worried sick to death yesterday. Last night at the party you mysteriously vanished and nopony had any idea where you had gone." She said while still holding me in a deep embrace. "I'm sorry I worried you Rainbow Dash, but I'm fine now." I said in an assuring way. She looked back up at me and slowly let me out of her embrace while wiping away her tears. "Ok, just don't do it again." She said jabbing me with one of her hooves. "Alright, I'm sorry. Next time I will be sure to make my way back to town next time I telepor..." I stopped mid-word. "Wait, last night I teleported. But how" I silently muttered to myself. My concentration was broken when I heard the voices of the other ponies slowly approaching me.

All of the other ponies were running towards me and tackled me to the ground again. They all gave me a group hug and were telling me that they were worried sick about me. "Alright guys, I'm sorry. I promise not to worry you again." I said while getting up and dusting myself off. "So what happened last night?" Twilight asked after I finished dusting my off. "I have no idea," I replied. "Hmmm well I have already sent a letter to Princess Celestia telling her about you and what happened last night. She should be here within an hour, so how about we head back to the library and get some breakfast?" Right before I could say anything my stomach let out a huge noise as if to answer for me. "Well I think you already know my answer." I said with a blush on my face.

After we got back to the library Twilight started making breakfast for us. A few minutes passed and I saw her returning from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and maple syrup. As she set the pancakes and syrup on the table she looked at me and smiled. She noticed that I had a tear forming in my eyes. "Matt is everything ok?" she said in a concerned voice. I just stared at the pancakes for a few seconds. "In my entire life, I have never been this happy to see food." I said as another tear rolled down my face. Twilight started to giggle before she told us to dig in.

We had just eaten breakfast before I heard small footsteps coming from atop the stairs. I looked up to the second floor and I saw what appeared to be a small purple dragon standing there. "Oh my god, you're a dragon." I said astonished. He walked down the stairs before turning to me to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Spike. I'm Twilight's number one assistant." He said in a boasting manner. We sat on the sofa and talked for a few minutes about ourselves. I told him where I was from and what my name was and that I thought dragons were one of the coolest things ever. He told me that he was a dragon and that he helped Twilight around the library and that he ate gems.

We talked for a few more minutes before we heard knocking on the door. Twilight walked from the kitchen and went to answer the door. "Princess!" Twilight said as she bowed before her and then ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Twilight Sparkle, it's so wonderful to see you again." She said in a motherly tone. "Princess Luna, you are here too. How wonderful." Twilight exclaimed as she went to give Luna a hug. I looked at the first sister who was now standing in front of me and bowed my head in a sign of respect. "Don't worry Matt, you do not need to be so formal with me." She said and let out a little giggle. I stood back up and before I could say anything I noticed the other pony standing next to her.

"You" I exclaimed as I stood there in shock. "You are a princess too?" I asked. Celestia turned to look at her sister before saying, "Luna have you already met Matt?" "Yes I have sister, I saw him last night staring up at the stars." She said a little embarrassed. Celestia looked back at me with a smile on her face. "So what brings you to Equestria Matt?" Celestia said with a puzzled expression. "To be honest, I have no idea. The last things I could remember was my girlfriend leaving me, getting hit by a car, and somehow ending up here." I said as I looked back towards Celestia. "Oh, so that's means you're single then. Right?" Celestia said with a little giggle. "Tia!" Luna yelled at her sister. "What, I'm just seeing if he is single or not." Luna turned a bright crimson red and hid her face with her mane. Celestia let out another giggle and then looked at me. "Well are you single or have you already found a marefriend here?" Celestia asked. "Well if what you mean by marefriend is actually a girlfriend then yes. Yes I am single." I said with a bit of uneasiness in my voice.

I looked back to see that Luna had turned an even darker shade of red. I let a little chuckle as I looked at Luna. "What's so funny?" Luna half screamed at me as her face was bright red with embarrassment. "Nothing. You just look so adorable when you blush." I said with another small chuckle. Luna looked at me and quickly buried her face in her mane to where I couldn't see it anymore. "So anyway. What brings you two here to see me?" I asked nervously. Celestia looked at me before responding. "Well we heard that a creature here that we have never heard of was roaming around Ponyville and we wanted to see exactly what this creature was and its intentions. We also needed to see if was a danger to our citizens and if so we would throw it in the dungeon and throw away the key."

I looked at Celestia's face and I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not about that last part. "Well don't worry Celestia, I promise I won't do anything that will harm any of your citizens." I said with certain nervousness in my voice. Celestia stared at me before a small laugh. "I'm only kidding." She said as I let of a small sigh of relief." So since I assume that you do not have a place to stay how would you feel if you were to stay here at the library with Twilight?" I looked at Twilight to see if was all right before she gave a nod of acceptance. "Yes Celestia that would be lovely." I said. "Excellent" Celestia said before turning to the door. "Come along Luna, we have many things to do back in Canterlot." Luna just stood still for a moment before motioning towards the door. Right before Luna was about to leave I said "wait." Luna turned around to find me walking up to her. I walked up to her ear and whispered something into it before she turned a bright red and gave me a little nod. As I walked back into the room, Twilight and I watched the Princesses take off into the sky. After they were gone I sat on the couch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over" I said as I looked over at Twilight who was walking towards the couch. She sat down on the couch next to me and looked at me. "What did you say to the princess that made her blush?" Twilight asked me. I looked at Twilight before I let out a little smile. "I just asked her if she wanted to meet me in the same spot I met her last night." I said as I was looking at Twilight. "So basically you are asking her out on a date?" Twilight asked with some confusion on her face. "Not really a date, more like two friends hanging out." I said as I looked at Twilight. Twilight looked at me and then she looked straight ahead thinking about something. "Well since I have a few hours to kill, do you mind trying to teach me how to do magic?" I said breaking the moment of silence. Twilight practically jumped off the sofa and dashed over to her bookcase. She started taking out book-by-book and laid all of the books in one big pile. As I looked at her she had a big grin on her face. "Oh, my God. What have I gotten myself into?" I said as I started towards the giant pile of books.


	5. Newfound Peace

**Basically i had nothing to do today in my Lab, so i just decided to write. Hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R. P.S. I may upload chapter 6 today but im not 100% sure. If i don't do it today then i will do it tomorrow afternoonish.**

Chapter 5

"Concentrate. Just focus and relax." I told myself as I concentrated on a nearby book. A few moments after concentrating a red aura around the book began to appear. "Good Matt. Now just imagine that you are lifting the book with you hand without using your hand."As the book began to lift a few inches off the table the red aura quickly dissipated and the book fell down. Twilight looked over at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "What happened Matt? You were doing such a great job." "I guess I just lost focus that's all." I said with a little chuckle. "Alright then, lets try it again. And remember, in order for this to work, you need absolute focus." As I readied myself for another attempt I could feel how the training had put strain on my body. The book became encircled with a red aura and the started to lift off the table. A few seconds later the red aura dissipated and the book fell and hit the table. "Damn it" I muttered to myself. I had a frustrated look on my face. I turned to Twilight and began to ask.

"There has to be an easier way to do this. Like I could say some magic words and I would be able have lighting shoot out of my hands or something." Twilight looked at me with a puzzled look on her face and began to giggle. "No silly, that's not how magic works" she said with a little bit of laughter in her voice. I looked out her and began to laugh a little. "Ugh, fine" I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. She then reached for a book in one of the piles of books and opened it up to a page on magic. She motioned me to read the first paragraph of the third chapter. 'Emotions and their effects on magic' the title of the chapter read. I began to read and about a minute later looked up at twilight who had a grin on her face. "So you mean to tell me that our emotions have a significant effect on our ability to cast magic?" I said while looking at her. "Yes. That's probably why you were able to fly and were able to teleport." She said with an intellectual look on her face. "Well I guess I can't argue with you on that then?" I said and let out a little chuckle. I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. The clock said it was around 8:30pm. "Oh, I guess time flies when you're having fun." I said with sarcasm. Twilight nodded her head in agreement, which made me give a little laugh. "Hey Twi, is it alright if I call you that? Where is your shower I need to get ready for my date tonight." I said while getting off the sofa.

Twilight looked at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny" I said while looking at her with confusion. "I thought you said that you weren't going on a date and that you were just going to hang out with friends." She said with a large grin on her face. After hearing this I quickly turned a bright red and began to blush. "Oh...well yea, that's what I meant... I mean we are just friends after all." I said looking around embarrassed which made Twilight laugh even more. "Hey stop laughing," I said while turning an even darker shade of red. Twilight finally stopped laughing after a few minutes and began to walk upstairs, where the bathroom was. "Thanks Twi," I said as I closed the door. "Sure thing, Romeo" She said as she started to walk down the stairs. "Ugh these ponies are going to drive me to drink," I thought to myself as I turned on the hot water to the shower and grabbed some shampoo and body wash Twilight had on her shelf.

After a few moments of the hot water running the bathroom began to fill with steam. I opened one of the windows to let the hot air filter out and got into the shower. After a few minutes of relaxing I heard a strange sound. I stuck my head out of the shower curtains and looked around the room. "Guess it was just my imagination." I said as I began to relax again. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I opened them I saw Rainbow Dash hovering over me. "What the hell Rainbow Dash" I said as I jumped from the tub and quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself up. "Hey Matt, what you doing." Rainbow asked with a giant grin on her face. "Well I was just relaxing in the shower until someone scared the hell out of me." I said in an aggressive tone. "Oh, yea sorry about that." Rainbow said with a blush on her face.

"So why are you here, or even a better question is why were you spying on me." I said looking at Rainbow for an answer. "Oh, well you see I was just going to ask you if you wanted to hang out or something tonight. I saw that the window was open and that the shower was on so I decided to take a look and see what was going on." "So do you fly through everyone's bathroom window in order to ask them a question?" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Only the very cute ones" Rainbow said with a sense of pride. I looked at Rainbow for a few seconds before saying anything. "Well although I appreciate the fact that you wanted to do something with me tonight, I can't." I said looking at Rainbow. "Aww, why not" she said looking at me with a disappointed face. "Well you see Rainbow I already have plans with the Prin... Luna tonight so I can't do anything. But if it makes you feel any better, we can hang out tomorrow and you can show me some of the cool tricks that you know." "Deal" she said before taking a step towards the open window.

"Hey Matt?" Rainbow said as she turned around to face me. "Yes Rainbow" I said with an eyebrow raised. "What are you going to be doing with the princess tonight" she said as she tilted her head to the side. I stood there shocked that Rainbow would be so straightforward when asking that question. "Well, we are just going to hang out and look at the stars." I said. Rainbow was about to say something before I cut her off. "Don't worry Rainbow, we are only friends hanging out." "Good" she said as she turned towards the window and flew out.

"Well glad that's over," I muttered to myself as I put the towel I had wrapped around me on the side of the shower and proceeded to step back in. Right before I was in the shower the door slammed open and in came Twilight with a concerned look on her face. "What happened Matt? I heard yelling and saw Rainbow flying out of the..." She stopped mid sentence and just stared at me. I turned around and looked at her. "Twilight a little privacy" I practically yelled as I grabbed the closest thing to me to cover myself up. Twilight blushed a deep red and proceeded to back out the door. Before I saw her close the door I heard her say that she was sorry and she closed the door. "Ugh, these ponies are definitely going to drive me to drink." I said as I got back into the shower and relaxed for a few more minutes.

After about ten more minutes in the shower I turned off the hot water and dried myself off and got changed. As I walked downstairs I saw Twilight sitting on the sofa reading a book titled, 'What To Do During Awkward Moments'. As she saw me coming down the stairs she looked up at me and blushed. Before I could say anything she told me that she was sorry and that she didn't mean to see me like that. She was about to say something else before I cut her off. "Don't worry about it Twi. You were just worried and you did what any rational person would do in a situation like that." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled. She looked at me and gave me really big smile. "Just make sure next time you do something like that you knock first to give me time to grab something to cover myself up." I said while letting out a little chuckle. Twilight also gave out a little giggle and started reading her book again. "Well I'm going to go meet Luna now and I don't know when I will be back." I said walking out the door. "Ok, don't be gone too late. I don't want to have to come look for you." She said. "Yea, yea, I promise not to be gone for too long Mom." I said and suddenly paused realizing what I had just said. "Mom" I whispered to myself and let out a small tear and walked out the front door.

After about twenty minutes of walking I came upon a hill that I had first met Luna on. I walked to the top of the hill and laid down looking up at the stars. It was about another five minutes before I heard hoovesteps coming towards me and stopping right next to where I was lying down. I looked up and saw Luna sitting next to me looking up at the sky. We stayed silent for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence. "Nice weather we're having isn't it." I said looking up at Luna who let out a little giggle. "Hey, I was never the best at small talk" I said laughing with Luna for a minute or so. She looked down at me and then looked back up at the night. "What is it?" I said while sitting up and dusting the grass off of my back. "Oh, nothing" she said still looking up at the sky. "You know, back on Earth the night sky is never this beautiful." I said while looking at Luna who gave a little blush and let out a little giggle. "What is it like" she said in an interested tone. "You mean the night time?" I said with a questionable voice. "Yes, but what is Earth like. I want to know all about it?" she said now looking at me.

I thought it over for a few minutes before giving her my answer. "Well Earth is a place that can be as beautiful as the night sky or as unforgiving as death itself," I said looking at the ground. I continued my answer. "Humans are creatures of great potential and destruction. You have people who care about you no matter what happens and will always be there for you, and you have people who are cruel and sick and enjoy seeing other people suffer just for fun. I said starting to get teary eyed. Luna noticed this and started to wrap one of her wings around me to show me that she was there. I started to cry and was quickly held in an embrace. Luna then wrapped her other wing around me as I continued to cry.

We sat there for around fifteen minutes before I finally stopped crying. She looked down at me and nuzzled the bottom of the chin. "Do you feel better now?" she said as I wiped the remaining tears away from my face. I looked up at her and gave her a slow nod. We sat there in each other's brace for another ten minutes or so before she started to retract her wings. "There, there, Matt." She said as I looked up at her. "Everything is going to be alright," she said. And after that moment I had felt a peace that I haven't felt in a very long time. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes. The moon's light was making her eyes sparkle like crystal, blue pools of water. "Thank you Luna" I managed to say. "She looked at me and smiled. "You're welcome Matt," she said and gave me another nuzzle under my chin. We sat there for about an hour before I stood up and dusted the grass off of myself. I looked back at Luna and gave her a smile and hug. "Thank you Luna. I really needed this." I said as we hugged for a few minutes. She just smiled at me nodded. "Alright. I better get back to the library before Twilight sends out a search party for me." I said with a chuckle. Luna looked at me and gave me one last nuzzle before I turned around and started to walk back.

After a few feet I stopped and turned back towards Luna. "Hey Luna." I said as she looked at me. "How about we do this again in a couple of days." Luna looked at me and said, "I would enjoy that a lot Matt." I gave Luna one last smile started heading towards Ponyville. "Wow, that was very weird. Back on Earth I couldn't open myself up to anyone. But when I was with Luna, I felt a sense of peace and confidence." I thought to myself. As I got back to the library I opened the door to see Twilight still sitting on her sofa reading what appeared to be another book. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. "So how did your date... I mean hanging out with Luna go." She said as she let out a little giggle. I looked at her and sat down on the sofa. "It went better than I would have ever dreamed." I said. Twilight smiled at me and began to read her book again. (Man, she really does love her books doesn't she)

As I sat there on the sofa I could feel myself becoming very tired and before I knew it I had fallen asleep on Twilight. She looked at me and set down her book. She then proceeded to take me upstairs to her spare bedroom and tucked me in. After she had settled me in for bed she looked at me and gave me kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Matt." She said as she turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I laid there sleeping peacefully with a smile on my face.


	6. Sacrifices

**Hey eveypony whats up. I just finished editing the 6th chapter. I want to thank all of you who have been reading and commenting and staying with the story. I should be able to add a new chapter every day or so, so there is more where this came from. So thanks again and hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 6

"Brother wake up. Brother please wake up, I need you." I begged as I was sitting next to my brother's body. Tears were pouring from my eyes. "Bother you can't leave me, you just can't." I said as I started to try to shake my brother awake. "Ha, good luck kid. There's no way he could live through that." The man said as he put the gun back into his pocket and started heading towards the door. I sat there holding my brother in my arms. "Come on big bro. Come on and wake up. Wake up, please wake up."

"Matt wake up please wake up." I suddenly sat up in bed with tears in my eyes. "Matt, thank goodness you're awake." Twilight said as she took a step towards me. I was in shock and couldn't even move. My mind was racing and I was thinking about the nightmare I just had. I then managed to look at Twilight who was standing near the side of the bed. I instantly threw my arms around her neck and brought her into a deep embrace. "Twilight please don't go. Please don't abandon me." I said as I was starting to cry again. Twilight quickly returned the affection and held me in her hooves. "It's ok Matt. There is no need to be scared. I'm here for you and I promise that I will never abandon you." She said in a loving tone.

I just held her in my arms for what seemed like an hour before I was finally able to let go. I just stared at Twilight for the longest time, not knowing what to say before she broke the silence. "Matt I will always be here for you. I will always be there for my friends when they need my help." She said with a smile on her face. I looked at her and nodded slowly wiping away any traces of tears I had in my eyes. Twilight then sat down on the side of the bed. "Matt, I know it is none of my business and all, but would you like to tell me what you were dreaming of?" she asked. I could only stare down at the bed and a few moments passed before we started to talk about what had happened.

After an hour of explanation and a few more tears, I was finished explaining to her what I had gone through. Twilight looked up at me, unable to speak because of the information she had just gathered about me. I sat there on the bed just staring down before I felt Twilight wrap her hooves around me and hold me. "There, there Matt." She said while slowly stroking my hair with her hoof. I looked at her and I could see something in her eyes. A determination that she would do anything for me, and that she would always be there for me. We slowly let goof each and she got off the bed. "Matt, I know we have just met and all but I want to tell you something." She said looking down at the ground. I looked at her and waited for her to finish what she was saying. "Like I said, I know we have just met, but for some reason I think of you as a part of my family." She said not looking up from the ground. I was shocked and couldn't believe what I was hearing. She then walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I looked at her, not knowing how to reply. She then looked me in eyes and said, "Matt, I'm always here if you want to talk or need anything." I just stared at her for a moment and quickly hugged her."Thanks Twi, I really needed this." I said as I let go of her. "No problem. Now hurry up and get ready. You are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up and get downstairs." She said while letting out a little laugh. I looked at her and gave a little chuckle myself. "Alright Mom," I said in a sarcastic tone as Twilight left the room and walked back downstairs.

I got up from the bed and began to stretch. After about twenty minutes and a quick shower I came downstairs and became bombarded with sweet delicate smells. "Hey Twi, what you cooking?" I asked as I grabbed a seat at the dining room table. She came out of the kitchen and walked over to me with a plate full of waffles, with red strawberries on top, sprinkled with powdered sugar and drizzled in maple syrup. My eyes turned wide as I saw the plate being placed in front of me. "Wow Twi, this looks great." I said as I started to devour the waffles. She looked at me and smiled while I happily ate all of the waffles she had laid out in front of me. "That was delicious" I said patting my stomach. Twilight giggled a little bit before she said something. "I'm glad you like my cooking. But isn't there something you should be doing right now." As soon as she said that I looked over the clock to read that the time was now 1:25pm. "OMG, I forgot aboutRainbow Dash" I said and leapt from my chair and ran towards the door. "Have fun Matt" I could hear Twilight say as I raced out the door.

It didn't take me long to find that Rainbow Dash was snoozing on a cloud. "Hey Rainbow?" I yelled up at her and didn't receive a response. "Hey Rainbow, come on lets go do something" I yelled up at her and saw that she didn't budge. "Hmm I thought to myself." And then an idea came into my head. I used all my focus and concentrated on the cloud she was sleeping on. "I slowly envisioned the cloud drifting downwards." And when I opened my eyes I saw that a red aura surrounded the cloud and was bringing it closer to where I was. After a minute or two of floating the cloud had reached where I was standing. I stood over Rainbow Dash looking at her as she slept with her back on the cloud. Rainbow finally started to wake up and saw me standing over her. "Ahhh, Matt" she yelled as she rolled off the cloud and hit the ground with her face. I burst out into laughter as I saw Rainbow trying to get to her feet. "Hey, what the heck was that for" she yelled at me.

"That was for last night when you scared the hell out of me." I said as I gave another laugh. She looked at me and then charged at me, tackling me to the ground. "Hey, stop, that tickles." I said as Rainbow pinned me to the ground and started to tickle me. "Say your sorry" she said as she continued to tickle me. "Alright..I'm..Sorry..Ok" I managed to say through my laughter. "Good" she said as she stepped off of me and helped me up. "Well now that, that's over, how bout we go do something," I said looking around for something to do. "How bout we race each other," she said as she began to stretch out her wings and legs. "Alright" I said and began to stretch out my legs as well. "Where too?" "Hmm, how bout we race up to the top of Diamond Falls and back." She said as she had just finished stretching. "Ok, but where isDiamond Falls," I asked looking around for a waterfall. She made a big smile and pointed to a waterfall way out in the distance past a mountaintop. "Wow, that's kind of far away don't you think Rainbow." I said squinting my eyes to where I could barley see the waterfall in the distance. "What? You afraid of getting beat by the fastest flier in all of Equestria?" She said in a mocking tone. "Ha you wish. But to make things fair, you can't use your wings." I said as I undid my belt and wrapped it around her. I then tightened it so she couldn't use her wings but was still able to move. "Ha, like I even need my wings to beat you" she said puffing out her chest with pride.

"Alright then, are you ready" I said as I looked at her. She gave me a nod and I began to count down from three. "Three, Two, One, GO!" I said as we both bolted for our destination. It was neck and neck most of the race. We would both trade positions causing the other to catch up. Soon we were rounding the first corner, when I noticed that there were loose rocks in which could cause one of us to slide off the edge. I slowed down my speed before making the corner but apparently Rainbow didn't see what I saw. She sprinted even harder trying to pass me before the turn. "Rainbow," I yelled out at her but it was a second too late. She took the corner too fast and one of the loose rocks became unhinged. This caused Rainbow Dash to trip and slide down the side down the cliff. "Matt," she yelled as she was slowly coming closer to the edge of the cliff; which was about two hundred feet high with jagged rocks at the bottom. "Rainbow, hold on I'm coming," I said and before I even thought about it I slid down the side of the cliff after her. She was only feet away from the cliff's edge before I managed to grab her two front hooves.

"Hold on Rainbow," I said as I was trying to pull her up. But it was no use. Rainbow was slipping out of my hands and there was nothing I could. I looked into her eyes and saw tears of fear in them. "I'm sorry Rainbow" I said as I did the only thing I could do. I slid off the cliff with Rainbow Dash and held her tightly as we plummeted towards the jagged rocks. I thought as hard as I could of anything I could do. The only thing on my mind was making sure Rainbow Dash would make it out alive and unhurt. I focused as hard as I could and pictured myself being encased in magical shield while holding Rainbow Dash. Moments later, a red aura began to circle around Rainbow and me. Tears were coming out of my eyes because of the fear I had, not about if I would die or not, but the fear of losing someone else close to me. I hugged Rainbow as tight as I could and let out a scream of pain as the red aura surrounding us intensified. I hit the jagged rocks bruising, and cutting deep into my skin, but the magical barrier had protected most of me. But most importantly it had protected Rainbow. I let out a grunt of pain as we slid across the bottom of the cliff floor and stopped.

I just laid there for a few minutes unable to move and still holding Rainbow in my arms. I struggled to look ather and noticed that she didn't seem to be in any sort of pain, just frightened. I sighed to myself as I just laid there and stared at her. A smile slowly crept across my face as Rainbow opened her eyes. "Matt, Matt." She said looking into my eyes. I was still unable to move but gave her a weak smile. "Why Matt? Why would you risk you life for me?" she said as she had tears flowing from her eyes. I struggled to talk, but she understood most of what I was saying. "Rainbow. The reason I risked my life for you is because I can't see myself seeing you or anyone else close to me suffer. You mean so much to me Rainbow. You are like a sister to me and I would do anything I can to help you, even if that means risking my life for yours." I said with a weak voice. Rainbow was now starting to cry even harder as she saw me lying on the ground in excessive pain. "Matt, I'm going to get help. Don't move, I'm going to get help and I promise I will come back for you." Rainbow said as she managed to undo the belt tied around her wings. Then she flew off into the sky as fast as she could towards Ponyville. I was just lying there looking up at the beautiful sky. "One day brother" I whispered. "One day."

**Hope you all liked it. Chapter seven coming either later tonight or tomorrow.**


	7. A Proposition

**Hey everypony. Here is ch. 7 for you. Hope you all enjoy it. I also want to thank all my readers for sticking with me while i write this story. You guys rock. **

Chapter 7

_Deep inside my mind_

"Congratulations Matt," A voice said as it gave off an evil laugh. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but all I could see was darkness. "Show Yourself." I yelled into the darkness only to hear the sound of another evil laugh. "Now where would the fun in that be" the voice called out. "Fine, if you won't show yourself, at least tell me what you want." I said still looking into the darkness for the source of the voice. "In due time my dear boy, but first let me introduce myself. I am Discord, the bringer of disharmony and chaos. And I must say that I am rather impressed with your situation." The voice said as he gave out another evil laugh. "Alright" I said before sitting on the ground. "What makes my situation so... impressive to you." I said waiting to hear the voice again. The voice laughed and then responded, "The fact that since you were nine years old, your life has been filled with nothing but pain and chaos." "How do you know anything about that?" I said stuttering in shock. The voice just laughed again. "Don't you know where we are Matt? Doesn't this place seem familiar to you at all?" The voice called out. I stood up and began to look around again. The only thing I could see was the darkness all around me.

The voice laughed once more. "Why Matt, don't you recognize your own mind when you see it." The voice said as I was looking around in shock. "I know everything about you Matt." The voice said before continuing. "I know what your life has been like ever since that night you had your family forcefully taken away from you. "I dropped to my knees and began to cry. "Stop" I yelled out, but the voice continued anyway. "I have seen how people have treated you. They abandoned you when you needed them most. They took advantage of you and abused you like you were nothing more than some tool." "Stop it." I yelled, as the voice laughed. "Don't try to deny it Matt. I know how you feel and I know how much pain and chaos that humans are able to create. So I am going to offer you a proposition Matt." The voice said getting my attention. "In the near future we are going to meet face to face. I know you and I know what you are capable of. Join me and I promise I will give you everything you could ever imagine. Power, wealth, respect, and you will never have to feel pain or sorrow again." The voice said as I stood up and started to think about what he just said.

"Of course I don't expect you to make your decision right now, but be sure to at least consider my proposal." I looked down at the ground and gave a slow nod. "Excellent." The voice called out. "Now before I leave this wonderful place, I want to ask you for a little favor. Lets not tell anyone about our meeting here. It would be a shame for your friends to get the wrong impression of you." The voice said and then disappeared. I sat down on the ground thinking about what I just heard. I began to feel really tired and slowly laid down in the dark and closed my eyes. I could hear a faint evil laugh in the distance as I fell asleep.

_Ponyville Hospital_

I began to open my eyes when a white light suddenly blinded me. I quickly closed my eyes and slowly opened them again. After a few minutes my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I began to look around the room. I was in what appeared to be a hospital but I couldn't be sure. I tried to sit up and quickly grunted as a surge of pain filtered through my entire body. I sat there in the bed, trying to remember what had happened when I suddenly remembered Rainbow. I looked around the room, ignoring the pain I was in, scanning the other hospital beds for Rainbow. I didn't see her and quickly looked around the room with more awareness. Then I saw her. She was peacefully sleeping on a couch located in the corner of the room. I let out a sigh of relief as I fell back onto my bed. I quickly grunted in pain again, forgetting about how much that would hurt. After a few minutes the pain subsided and I began to relax again.

An hour had passed and I was slowly falling asleep until the door opened and in came Twilight followed by what appeared to be a nurse pony that had a red cross as her cutie mark. "Hey there sleepy head." The nurse said as she walked over to my bed. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I'm happy that you are finally awake. You have been asleep for almost three days." She said as walked towards me with a glass of what appeared to be medicine. "Wait, I have been asleep for three days?" I asked with an astonished look on my face. The nurse nodded her head and handed me the cup of medicine and told me to drink it. I drank the entire thing in one gulp and almost choked during the process. "What the heck is in that drink? It tastes disgusting." I said trying to wipe the taste off of my tongue. The nurse gave a little giggle and smiled. "I don't think you really want to know what was in that drink." She said as she left the room. I looked over at Twilight who was standing next to my bed.

"Hey Twi," I said as I fully sat up with my back against the headboard of the bed. Tears were forming in her eyes as she just looked at me. "How could you?" she said. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "How could I what Twi." I said looking at her. A few more tears fell from her eyes before she managed to say something. "How could you scare me like that? I thought I lost you." She said as she gave me a hug. "Ouch, let go please. That hurts." I said as she quickly let go of me. "I'm sorry Twi, but I didn't know what else to do. I saw Rainbow was slipping, so I did the only thing I could think of. Please don't be mad at me." Twilight looked at me and gave me a big smile wiping away any tears she had. "Matt, I could never be mad at you for saving Rainbow. I was just really worried about you." She said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. I flinched a little from the pain and Twilight giggled and pulled a book out from her bag. She began flipping through the pages and stopped on one of the pages.

"Alright, this may feel a little funny and it may hurt a little, but this should fix you right up." She said as she began to concentrate. I could see her horn begin to glow and I was slowly encircled in her spell. I heard crackling noises and I could feel my bones and skin begin to repair itself. A minute had passed before Twilight was done with the spell. I sat there looking over my body. To my amazement I felt great and I couldn't see any bruises or cuts on me. "Wow Twi, what did you do?" I asked getting out of bed and stretching. "I used a spell that would mend bones back together and get rid of cuts and bruises." "Wow I can't thank you enough Twi." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug. I let go of her and was about to say something before I was tackled by Rainbow.

"Matt" she yelled as she started to hug me. "I'm so happy that you are awake. I was afraid I might never see you again." She said not letting go of me. "Ha, you think a few little rocks are going to stop me." I said while looking at Rainbow. She looked at me gave me a playful jab with her hoof. "Yea, well don't do that again. You scared the heck out of Twilight and me." She said helping me up onto my feet. I got up and looked around the room. I looked around and saw my clothes neatly folded in one of the chairs. I walked over to my pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom where I changed out of my white patient robe and into my regular clothes.

As soon as I came out I saw Rainbow and Twilight talking about something and stop and looked at me. "Hey, what were you guys talking about?" I asked with a curious expression. They both walked over to me and Twilight began to talk. "Well since you have been in bed for the last three days and haven't eaten, I just figured you might want to go with us to get something to eat." I looked at her and gave her a nod. "I would love to go and eat with you guys, but first I need to sign out and everything." I said as I was walking towards the door. "Don't worry Matt, you are all set." The nurse pony said as she came in with a clipboard in her mouth. "All you have to do is sign your name and you are free to leave." So I grabbed the quill that was on the clipboard and quickly signed my. "Ok, Matt. You are now free to leave. Just make sure you don't have anymore accidents." She said as she let out a giggle. "Thanks nurse, but hopefully you wont have to see me for a while." I said as I let out a little laugh myself. I walked back over towards Rainbow and Twilight who looked up at me. "Alright ladies lead the way." I said as we headed out the door towards Sugar Cube Corner.

After a few minutes of walking we finally arrived at the bakery. As we walked in we were greeted by Pinkie Pie herself. "Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around us. "Hey Pinkie." We all said in unison. "What brings you guys here?" she said while still bouncing around us. "Well were just in the neighborhood and decided we would get something to eat." I said. "Well why didn't you say so silly filly." Pinkie said as she ran into the kitchen and came out with a plate full of cupcakes. "Wow, that was fast," I thought to myself as Pinkie walked over to us with the tray of cupcakes. We all took one, except for me. I took three because I haven't eaten anything for three days. We sat down at one of there tables and began to eat our cupcakes. Pinkie was asking us all kinds of questions about what happened to me and whatnot. I answered her as best I could between bites. After around thirty minutes of talking and another full plate of cupcakes, we got up from the table and told Pinkie goodbye.

"Well that was fun." I said as we exited Sugar Cube Corner. I looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. "Hey Twi?" I asked as she turned around towards me. "Do you mind if we go to your place so I can have a quick shower and relax." I asked as we were now stopped. I looked over at Rainbow Dash and walked up to her and gave her a hug. We hugged for about a minute before we let go. "Don't forget that we still have to finish that race." I said with a grin on my face. She let out a laugh and began to walk away. "Yea, yea Matt. We all know who was going to win anyway." She said and then flew off towards her home. I walked back over to Twilight and we continued our way towards the library.

The walk back to the library was pretty quick and soon we had arrived at her front door. As we stepped inside her house I went straight towards the sofa and quickly flopped on top of it taking up the entire space. Twilight walked over to me and looked at me. "Come on Matt, make some room for me." She said while looking at me. I looked at her and quickly responded with a "Make Me". That was a mistake because as soon as I said that, Twilight had lifted me off the couch with her magic and turned me around into a sitting position. She then sat down on the couch and put me down right next to her. I looked at her and she made a big grin. "That's not fair, you cheated." I said while laughing a little. She looked at me and began to laugh as well. "You never said I couldn't use magic." She retorted with a grin on her face. I looked at her and got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower ok." I said motioning towards the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I stopped on the landing and looked down at Twilight who was already reading another one of her books. I smiled and proceeded into the bathroom.

I took a long hot bath. I was relaxing for about an hour before I got out of the bath and dried myself off. I got changed and went downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:20pm. "Hey Twi, I'm going to go for a walk." I said as I was walking towards the door. "Wait" she said as she got up from the couch and walked over towards me. I looked at her for moment before her horn started glowing and a pair of scissors floated next to me. "Hey Twi. What are you doing?" I asked with confusion on my face. The next thing I knew, the scissors had cut off a tiny piece of my hair and then floated back towards her. "Hey what did you do that for?" I asked rubbing the top of my head where the scissors had cut off a tiny piece of my hair. She looked at me and smiled. "This is for my tracking spell." She said. I looked at her for a few seconds before I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she said as she tilted her head to the side. "Nothing Twi, nothing." I said between laughs. "It's just that you really do act like my mother. Always wanting to know where I am and what I'm doing." I said while I slowly stopped laughing. She looked at me for a few seconds and began to laugh as well. "Don't worry Matt, this is only in case of an emergency and we can't find you." She said placing my hair in a tiny little bag and sealing it. I turned around and began walking towards the door. "Don't worry mom, I won't be gone for more than a few hours." I said with sarcasm in my voice. Twilight gave out another laugh and walked back over to the couch and started reading again. I opened the door and walked out.

"I wonder where I should go?" I asked myself as I was wondering around aimlessly. "Maybe I should go see if Luna is on the hill again." I said as I quickly walked towards the hill. I came upon the hill and noticed Luna lying in the grass, gazing up at the stars. I slowly crept up behind her so she wouldn't hear or see me. I was only a foot away from her before I quickly stopped and readied myself. "BOO!" I yelled. Luna jumped about ten feet into the air and let out a little scream before she quickly turned around to see me rolling on the ground laughing. "Matt." Luna yelled at me and started getting closer. I looked up at her still laughing. Her face was as red as a tomato. I slowly stopped laughing and looked at Luna, who had an angry look on her face. "Hey Luna, did you miss me." I said as I got to me feet. She still had an angry look on her face before she slowly started to smile. "Don't do that to me again." She said with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry Luna, I couldn't help myself." I said rubbing the back of neck. She looked at me and laid down in the grass. I walked up next to her and did the same thing.

"So how have you been Luna?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked at me and smiled. "I have been very well. And how have you been Matt? I haven't seen you in a few days." She said looking at me. I gave her a big smile and began to explain my entire story about how Rainbow Dash and me were racing and that she slipped and fell off the cliff and that I rescued her but ended up in the hospital for three days. After I finished telling her the story she looked down at the ground and back at me. "You must really like Rainbow Dash if you were willing to risk your life to save her." Luna said now looking at the ground. I looked at her and responded. "Yes I do like Rainbow Dash a lot. I sort of think of her as my sister." I said and saw Luna perk her ears up. "Oh, so you and Rainbow, aren't you know..." "Dating?" I said as I finished her question. She nodded her head. "No Luna we are not dating. We are just really good friends and I think of her and Twilight as part of my family." I looked up at Luna before asking her a question. "Why are you concerned if I was dating Rainbow or not?" I said raising an eyebrow. Luna blushed and I could see that her face was turning red.

"Well." I said waiting for an answer. Luna looked away and then looked back towards the ground before muttering something I couldn't quite hear. "I'm sorry Luna I didn't really hear that. Could you please say it a little louder?" I said while looking at Luna. Luna still didn't look up from the ground but repeated what she had said. This time it was loud enough for me to hear her. "So you like me?" I asked looking at Luna who was now looking away from me. She slowly nodded her head and asked another question. "Do you like me?" she asked not looking at me. I knew the answer but I didn't respond. She turned around and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Matt I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question. It's just that..." she was cut off from speaking as I began to kiss her on the lips for a minute. I pulled away and looked at her. "Does that answer you question?" I said while I laughed a little bit. Luna just sat there trying to process what just happened. She then looked at me and leaned in for another kiss. I leaned in towards her and we began to kiss each other for a few minutes, stopping occasionally to take a breath. After a few minutes we both stopped and held each other in a loving embrace. We sat on the hill for about an hour or so. I got up and dusted myself off. Luna was now standing next to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips. We quickly stopped and gave each other a hug. I looked at her and began to talk.

"So did you enjoy tonight." I said looking into Luna's eyes. She nodded her head. "Good, because I enjoyed being here with you." I said and gave Luna one last hug. "I need to get going now. If I'm not back in like twenty minutes Twilight is going to have a fit." I said while taking a few steps away from her. "Hey Matt." Luna asked as I turned back to look at her. "Yes Luna." I said looking back. She walked up to me and gave me one last kiss. I looked at her and smiled. "So I guess I will see you here around 9:00pm tomorrow night." I asked. She nodded her head and blushed a little. "Good then, it's a date." I said making Luna blush even more.

I started walking back towards the library thinking about what just happened. I stopped in front of the library door and opened it. I walked over towards the couch and I saw that Twilight had fallen asleep reading a book. I looked at her and gave a big smile before I went upstairs and grabbed a pillow and spare blanket. I gently lifted up her head and placed the pillow underneath it. I then opened the blanket up all the way and gently laid it on top of her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I turned off the downstairs lights and proceeded upstairs. I got into bed and laid there for about an hour thinking about what had happened today. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 1:30am. "Time to get to sleep." I thought to myself as I quickly dozed off thinking about the only thing I had in my mind, Luna.

**Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think. **


	8. A Loving Princess

Chapter 8

"What is happening to me?" I asked while lying in bed. I looked over at the clock and it read 8:30am. "I guess I should get ready" I told myself as I sluggishly got out of bed. I walked out of the guest room and went to the landing. I looked down at the sofa and could see Twilight still sleeping on the couch. I smiled to myself as I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I sat there in the shower just thinking about what had happened last night. "Why do I have these feelings toward Luna? "I asked myself. "Is it wrong for me to like her even though she isn't human. Ugh this is killing me." I then turned off the water and just relaxed while my mind was processing every thought I had. A few minutes passed and I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute" I said as I got out the shower and got dressed. I then opened the door to see a half asleep Twilight staring at me. "Morning sleepy head." I said with a little laugh. Twilight just stared at me and smiled. "I take it you slept well." She looked at me and nodded her head. "Well that's great. So what do you need?" I asked. "I came up here to get ready." She said walking into the bathroom. "Ok Twi, I just finished up anyway." I said walking out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "I wonder what she has to eat." I asked myself looking around the kitchen for food. The only thing I saw was a plate of apples. So I walked up to the plate and took one of the apples and began to eat it. "This should be good for now." I said aloud while quickly eating the apple. I then walked back upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Twilight said behind the door. "Hey I think I'm going to go over to Rarity's to see if she can make me a pair of clothes." There was a moment of silence and then I heard Twilight say, "Ok have fun. Lunch will be ready in a few hours so come back then." She said. I then walked down the stairs and out of the door towards Rarity's home.

I walked about five minutes before I came to a beautifully decorated home in the shape of a carousel. "Well this must be it." I said as I knocked on the door and waited for a response. A few moments later, out came Rarity who had a surprised look on her face. "Matt, darling. I didn't expect to see you here." She said as she motioned for me to come inside. As I walked inside I looked around at all the beautiful designs and sketches that she had. "Wow Rarity, I didn't know you were this talented." I said which made her blush a little. "If this was where I lived and these clothes were for people, you would be famous." She looked at me and giggled a little bit. "Thank you darling, but was there any reason you decided to stop by?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. "Umm, actually there is. Do you think you could make me some more human clothes?" I asked looking at her. "Of course I can darling." "Wow thank you so much Rarity, I wish there was some way I could repay you." She looked at me for a second and began to think. "Actually Matt, there is something I could use your help with." She said walking into the back room and emerging with an outfit. "Could you be so kind as to take this to dear Applejack. I was going to do it some other time but since you are here..." she said.

"Of course I can." I said as I happily took the outfit from her. "Just point me in the direction and I will have it there in no time." "Wonderful" Rarity said as we walked out the door and she pointed down a road that had a farmhouse at the very end of it. "Ok darling, just follow this road and you will run into a farmhouse. Just knock on the door and tell Applejack that this is her dress for the Gala." I looked at Rarity for a second before asking, "What is the Gala?" "Never mind about that right now dear, just make sure that the dress makes it to Applejack." She said as I started walking down the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

I had walked about ten minutes or so before I came upon a dark red farmhouse. "This must be it." I said as I knocked on the door. Applejack answered the door and then saw what I was carrying. "Is that my new dress for the Gala?" she asked as I handed it to her. "Sure is." I said and walked into the house. After a few minutes of chatting and whatnot a stallion, which I assume is her brother, came in through the front door. "Hey sis, you gonna help me buck dem apples today or not." He said in a strong southern accent. "Sure thing big brother." She said and began walking towards the door. "Hey Matt. How would you like to earn a little bit of money?" she asked looking at me. "Sure" I said as I got up and we all walked out the front door.

We walked a few minutes, holding random conversation, before we came upon a broken down wagon. I looked at Applejack, who walked over to the wagon and motioned me to come over to it. I walked up to the wagon and began to look at it. It was in horrible condition, like it had been through a crash. I looked over at Applejack who then looked at me. "This is one of our wagons that we use to haul our apples from the field to the barn. But a few days ago the wagon had a little accident rolling down the hill and crashing into a tree. If you can fix it, we will pay you." I looked at the cart and a smile crept across my face. Applejack noticed and then gave a confused look. "Why you asmilin?" she asked. I looked at her and said, "I will have this wagon fixed in less than two and a half hours." I said looking at Applejack. "Ha, I like to see you try." She said in a mocking tone. "Is that a challenge?" I replied. She nodded her head and began to say. "If you can fix this wagon in less than three hours, we will not only pay you, but we will give you some free apple pies, apple fritters, and apple juice. But if you lose, then we don't have to pay you." She said with a smirk on her face. "Deal" I quickly replied as we both spit into our hands (hooves) and shook on it. "See you in a couple hours" I said as she walked away. I took another look at the wagon and smiled. "Oh, yea. This is gonna be easy."

_Two Hours Later_

"Hey Applejack," I said as I walked over to her along with the new wagon behind me. She couldn't believe her eyes. "How in the world of Equestria did you manage to fix it so dang fast." She asked inspecting it. "Simple" I replied. "In my world, I was going to school. I studied mechanical engineering for about three years before I came here. So this was rather easy to fix." I said in a bit of a boasting manner. She looked at me and smiled. "I am a pony of my word. Not only will you get paid for this but I will also give you those other things I promised." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks A.J. that's really nice of you. And if you ever need any more help just let me know. I would be more than happy to help you out." I said as we walked back to the farmhouse.

Fifteen minutes later, Applejack came out with a coin bag and big brown bag. "Here you go Matt." She said as she handed me the stuff. "I hope to see you around here again soon." She said before walking back out to the field to help her brother. I looked at all of the stuff I had and then gave a big smile. "I hope Twilight likes this stuff." I said as I walked back towards the library.

Once I was at the library, I opened the door and could hear Twilight cooking lunch. "Hey Twi." I said as I closed the door behind me. "Hey Matt." Twilight said as she walked out of the kitchen and looked at what I was carrying. "Matt, where did all of this come from?" she asked. I smiled at her and put the bag of apple goodies on the dining table. "Well let's just say that Applejack lost a bet." I said and smiled. Twilight laughed a little bit before putting all of the apple treats into the refrigerator. She then went back to cooking lunch. "So what's for lunch?" I asked grabbing a seat at the table. "It's almost done, and I hope you like it." She said brining a tray of food to the table. I looked at the food and just stared at it. "Umm, Twi. What is this?" I asked poking the poking the food with my finger. Twilight laughed a little before explaining what exactly it was.

"Well you see, this is what we call a hayburger." She said taking the top hayburger and began eating it. I just looked at her and then back at the pile of burgers. "Well, I guess I should at least try it." I said grabbing the smallest one and taking a little bite out of it. I chewed if for a few seconds before swallowing it. "Wow, this isn't that bad." I said taking a big bite out of the burger. "Well I'm glad you like it." Twilight said as she reached over and took another one. We spent about twenty minutes or so eating and talking before all the burgers were gone. "Thanks Twi, that was delicious." I said wiping off any crumbs I had on my face. She looked at me and smiled. "I hope you are ready for desert." I said as I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two apple fritters. I put them both on a plate and walked back to the table. Twilight happily ate one while I ate the other. After we finished, we both washed the dishes and put them away. We then proceeded towards the couch in her living room. We both sat down and began talking.

After about an hour of telling each other how our days went, I got up and walked towards the door. "Hey, Twi. I'm going to go pick up my clothes from Rarity." I said as I walked out the door. I then headed back towards Rarity's house. After five minutes I had arrived and knocked on the door. Rarity answered the door and motioned me inside. I took a seat in one of her chairs and waited for her to come out of the back room. A few minutes later, Rarity emerged holding a pile of clothes. "Wow Rarity, are all these clothes for me?" I asked as I looked at the pile. She nodded her head and was quickly hugged. "Thank you Rarity. This was so generous of you." I said as I let go. She had a blush on her face but it quickly faded. "You are more than welcome darling. I hope that the clothes fit you alright and that you like the style." "I love the style and I'm sure they will fit fine. I trust your judgment." I said as I picked up the pile of clothes. "Well I'm glad you like them darling. Now if you would please excuse me. I have a little more work I need to finish today." She said as she started to sketch more designs. "Ok Rarity. I will see you later." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked back to Twilight's home and walked inside with my arms full of new clothes. Twilight was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to go put these in my room." I said as I walked upstairs and set the pile of clothes down in a dresser. I then walked back towards the landing and yelled down to Twilight. "Hey Twi, I think I'm going to take a nap for a few hours." I said and saw her look up from her book. "Ok Matt, Sweet dreams and see you in a few hours." She said as she went right back to reading. I then walked back into my room and got into bed. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, which read 4:45pm. "I guess I can take a two hour nap." I said as I set the alarm for 7:00pm. I then started to relax and fall asleep.

_Two Hours Later_

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. I turned over to look at the clock, which read 7:00pm. "That was a nice nap." I said to myself as I got out of bed and changed into a new pair of clothes. I now had on a pair of tan cargo shorts with a plain white tee. "Wow, these clothes are awesome." I said to myself while looking in the mirror. After admiring myself for a minute or two, I opened the door and went downstairs. Twilight was now in the kitchen making dinner. I walked in to see what she was making.

"Hey Twi, what you making this time." I said looking at her. She just smiled and turned around with a bowl of salad. "Oh, I'm just making a little salad. Do you want some?" she asked and I nodded my head. She then got me a bowl and placed some salad in it and gave it to me. "Here you go Matt." She said handing me the bowl. I took the bowl from her and we both walked towards the table to eat. "So. Do you have any plans for tonight." She said taking a bite out of her salad. "Actually I do." I said taking a bite as well. "I am going to meet Luna tonight up on the hill again." "Well that's nice. I hope you two have fun." She said and gave a little giggle. I looked at her and began to laugh. We both laughed for a little bit before finishing up our salads. I took a look at the clock, which now read 8:00pm. "Alright, I have an hour to kill before Luna gets there so what should I do?" I asked myself thinking of something to do. "I guess I will just be early." I said and got up from the dining room table and was heading for the door. "Don't worry Twi, I promise I wont be gone too long." I said as I walked out the door.

After about twenty minutes of walking I finally reached the top of the hill. It was around 8:20pm so I just sat down and looked up at the stars. After about a half an hour of waiting I saw a dark figure fly through the sky and land a few meters away from me. I looked at the figure and saw that it was Luna. "What took you so long?"I said with a smile on my face. Luna looked at me and began to giggle. "Oh, you know. Traffic and stuff is such a big problem this late at night." She said with another giggle.

She walked over to me and sat down right next to me. "So. How was your day?" I asked looking up at her. She looked at me and began telling me how her day was. After about a half an hour of explanation, she asked me the same question. I told her everything that had happened to me today. I then asked her a question. "Hey Luna. What is the Gala?" I asked. She looked at me and was thinking of a way to explain it. "Well, you see Matt. Every year my sister and I host the Gala. It is where all the rich and important ponies come and enjoy themselves." She said looking at my face to see if I understood. I thought for a moment before I said anything. "So you mean to tell me that it's a party, where all the rich and important ponies come to have fun." I asked. Luna nodded her head. "Sounds really boring to me, if it's anything like rich people parties back on Earth." I said which made Luna laugh. "Yes Matt, it is quite boring. All they do is talk about how much money they have and politics. It's so boring." Luna said laying her head in my lap. I couldn't help but give a little laugh and began to brush her mane. "So why do you even go if it's so boring." I asked. Luna looked at me and gave a sigh. "Well seeing how it is our responsibility to host this party every year, I am kind of forced to be there." She said nuzzling her head into my chest.

"Hey, I have an idea." Luna said as she got up and looked at me. "How would you like to be my date to the Gala?" She asked with pleading eyes. I looked at her and began to say, "How can I say no to those puppy dog eyes." Luna jumped up and started bouncing around because she was so happy. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her. After about a minute she finally stopped bouncing and her horn started to glow. Then out of nowhere a golden ticket appeared and floated itself to me. I read what was printed on the ticket. 'Admit one entry to the G.G.G.' I then put the ticket into my wallet and sat back down on the ground, followed by Luna who sat down next to me and used her wings to bring us closer together.

We sat on the hill for what seemed like an hour before Luna finally said something. "Hey Matt, how would you like to see Canterlot." "What's Canterlot?" I asked. She giggled and began to tell me that Canterlot is where she lived and that it was a beautiful city. "I would love to go and see it." I said as I started stroking her mane, which I could tell she enjoyed. There was another moment of silence and before I knew it, we were both starting to kiss each other. A half an hour passed of us making out before we finally stopped.

"So when will you take me to see Canterlot?" I asked stroking her mane. She smiled at me and began to ask me a question. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" She asked. I thought it over for a minute or so before I responded with "nothing." "Good," she said as she got up from my lap and stretched a little. "I will have a carriage come here and pick you up around 9:00am." She said as she finished stretching her wings. I looked at her and gave her a nod in agreement. I then stood up but was pushed back down to the ground by Luna who then laid on top of me. "Where do you think you're going?" She said in a seductive tone. "Our date isn't over just yet."

As she said this, her lips pressed up against mine and we both started to make out again. This time is was different though. Instead of it being slow, it was more aggressive and energetic. After about another ten minutes she got off of me so I could catch my breath. "Was that fun?" she said and gave a little wink. I nodded my head with a big smile on my face. "Excellent." She said as I stood up from the ground. "Alright, you go home and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." She said as she gave me one last kiss. I then pulled her into a hug and we just stood there hugging each other for a few minutes before we let go. "Alright Luna. I promise to get to bed early." I said as I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then started to walk back towards the library.

"I sure hope that tomorrow will be interesting." I said to myself as I entered the library and made my way upstairs. Twilight was already asleep, so I just went into my room and flopped right on the bed. "I know tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day." I said to myself as I began to fall asleep. Little did I know that tomorrow was indeed going to be an eventful day, but not in the way I had pictured it.


	9. New Enemies

**Thank you to all of the people reading my story. I hope you like where this story is going and feel free to leave a comment in the review section. The next Chapter may not be out for a few days, but i promise you that it is going to be worth the wait. Until then Enjoy. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 9

My alarm went of and I looked over at the clock. It read 8:00am. "Alright, time to get up and get ready for my day with Luna." I said as I got out of bed and went to take a shower. After half an hour in the shower I got out and walked back into my room and got changed. I was now wearing blue jeans with a red shirt. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple juice out of the fridge. I then waited on the couch for another twenty minutes or so before I heard something pull up outside. As soon as I stood up, I heard knocking on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There standing in front of me was what appeared to be a royal guard, dressed in golden armor. I looked at him for a few seconds before he said something. "I am here to pick up somepony named Matt." The guard said while keeping a stern face. "That's me." I responded as I stepped out the door. The guard escorted me around the corner to a chariot pulled by two Pegasus ponies. I then stepped into the chariot with the guard and we took off into the sky.

After about an hour of flying we finally were descending into Canterlot. As we passed over the city I couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful it was. All the houses were big and resembled what you would expect a house to look like during the renaissance. I looked ahead of us to see that we were now in the flying towards the castle courtyard. After we touched down, I got out and stretched my legs. "Wow, standing for an hour sure makes your legs stiff." I said after I finished stretching. The guard, who was on the chariot with me, got off and walked towards me. "I was instructed by the princess to bring you to her, so if you would please come along." The guard said as he started to walk towards the castle. I quickly followed him and soon we were inside the castle. As we walked through the halls of the castle I was admiring all of the decorations. There were color banners and beautiful stained glass windows. After a few minutes of walking, we reached what appeared to be the throne room. As soon as we entered I saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia sitting on their thrones. We walked up to the Princesses and bowed.

"Come now Matt, you do not need to bow for us." Celestia said as she got up from her throne and walked towards me. I stopped bowing and stood back up with a blush on my face. "Tia you're embarrassing him." Luna said as she walked over towards me and gave me a little kiss. I looked at Celestia who was staring at me with a big grin on her face. This only made me blush even more and made Celestia laugh. "Don't worry Matt. Luna already told me about you two." Celestia said as she gave me a little wink. I started to nervously laugh and then quickly regained my composure. "Alright Matt, are you ready for your tour of Canterlot." Luna asked as she walked beside me and waited for my response. I nodded my head and we began to walk through the castle.

She took me to all of the important rooms in the castle including, the library, the armory, the great dining hall, and even her room. While we were walking I couldn't help but notice that one of the guards kept following us wherever we went. "Hey Luna, who is that following us." I whispered in her ear. Luna stopped and turned around and motioned for the guard to come over to us. The guard walked over to us and bowed. "Come now Captain, you don't need to always bow for me." Luna said as the guard stood back up. I looked at him and noticed that he was a little different than the other guards. Instead of his armor being entirely gold, it was a mix of gold and silver and on his chest plate there was a silver symbol of a crescent moon.

After a few moments of looking him over, Luna said something. "Matt I want you to meet my number one guard. He has always been there for me and he never leaves my side unless sleeping, bathing, or otherwise told." Luna said. I stuck out my hand and began to introduced myself. "Hey, my name is Matt." I said waiting for him to return the handshake. He only stood there and looked at Luna who gave a little nod. The Captain then stuck out his hoof and began to introduce himself. "Hello good sir, my name is Ironhooves, but most ponies call me Frost." He said shaking my hand. "It is my duty to protect Princess Luna, even if it costs me my life." I looked at him and he had a stern look on his face and a look of determination in his eyes. "Remind me not to make him mad." I whispered to Luna as she gave a little giggle and we continued to walk around the castle.

We finally made our way to the front of the castle, which had a road leading to Canterlot. I looked at Luna who looked at me and smiled. "You ready to see the rest of Canterlot." She said walking down the stairs. I followed her and so did Frost as we all walked towards the city.

About an hour of exploring the wonderful city, my stomach started growling. "Hey Luna." I said as Luna turned around and looked at me. "Is there a place that we could get something to eat? I had a light breakfast." As soon as I said this, my stomach let out another loud growl. This only made Luna laugh. "Yes Matt, of course we can get something to eat." She said as we started walking towards a restaurant that had the name, "The Fillies Fine Eatery." As we walked in I saw that the place looked like a nice restaurant. I looked over at Luna who was walking up to the Podium where there was a pony who was in charge of seat assignments. As soon as he saw Luna he bowed his head. "Princess Luna, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." He said as he lifted up his head again. Luna smiled and asked the pony how long it would take for a party of three to be seated. The pony looked at his seating chart and motioned one of the waiters to come over to him. The waiter saw Luna and quickly bowed. "Princess Luna, it is an honor to see you here." He said as he got back up. Luna let out a little laugh and then the pony in charge of the seating chart told the pony to take us to table eighteen. The waiter grabbed three menus and walked us over to a table that overlooked the entire city.

"This is the best table we have. I hope you all enjoy your meal. I will be back in a minute with some drinks." The waiter said as he left us alone. I looked at Luna who was staring at the menu and then over at Frost who was still standing. "Umm, Luna." I said as she looked at me and then looked at Frost. "Frost please sit down and enjoy lunch with us." Luna said as Frost just stood there not knowing how to respond. He then quickly responded with, "But Princess, what if something were to happen and I wasn't ready. I don't really want to take a chance." He said stuttering a little bit. This only made Luna smile before she said, "Frost, as Princess I am ordering you to sit down and enjoy lunch with us." She said with a little laugh. Frost had no choice but to obey the princess and reluctantly sat down.

After a few minutes of talking, Frost had managed to loosen up a bit. After the waiter came and took our orders, I began to talk to Frost. "Hey Frost, do you mind telling me how you got your nickname." I asked. He looked at me and then looked at Luna. "Well actually, I have Princess Luna to thank for that." He said. "You see when I was a little filly, my family wasn't very well off. Ever since I was old enough to get a job I worked as much as I could to help them out. One day I was walking through the woods searching for some firewood. It was winter so I had to venture very far into the woods and try to locate some wood that wasn't completely soaked with snow. As I was walking I miss placed my hoof and fell down a hill and landed in a giant pile of snow. I struggled to get out of the snow but I couldn't seem to quite make it. The snow was piled so high on top of me I thought I wasn't going to make it. Then I suddenly felt myself being pulled out of the snow and noticed Princess Luna standing there with a smile on her face. I passed out right after I saw her, but woke up back in my home.

I looked around and saw that Princess Luna was sitting on the couch talking with my family. I got up and walked over to her and bowed. "Thank you Princess Luna." I said as I got up and hugged her. She looked at me and smiled before asking me a question. "So tell me Ironhooves, why were you out in that snowstorm." I looked at her and began telling her the situation I was in with my family and how we couldn't really afford firewood so I had to go find some. She then sat there quietly for a few minutes before she said something that changed my life. She offered my family and me to move to Canterlot and to be taken care of by her. She also suggested for me to train with the palace guards so I could one day become her personal ponygaurd. I couldn't believe what I heard and only nodded my head in agreement. She let a little laugh and began to walk towards the door. "I will have a carriage come for you tomorrow afternoon." She said as she walked out the door. She then turned back to look at me and smile. "Try not to fall into anymore snow piles Frost." She said as she left the house and flew back towards Canterlot. Ever since that day I have gone by the name of Frost and I owe my life to her."

I couldn't help but cry a little at hearing how sad that story was and Luna noticed this and quickly changed the subject. "So tell me Matt, what is your favorite thing about Canterlot so far." She asked quickly. I looked up at her and wiped the tears away from my face. "Well quite honestly I enjoy the beauty of the castle." I said. I was about to say something else but then the waiter came back with our food. We all looked at the food and began to eat. We held a little conversation here and there between bites. We all quickly finished our food and sat back in our chairs. "How was your meal?" I asked Luna and Frost who both looked at me and smiled. "Delicious." They said in unison which made all of us laugh.

About two hours had passed before we left the restaurant. "So what do we do now?" I asked as we all just stood there thinking. "Princess if I may. I would like to show Matt the training grounds and show him a few different techniques I know. If that would be ok by you." Frost asked looking at Luna. Luna nodded her head and began to speak. "That would be wonderful Frost. I have a few things I need to attend to back at the castle, so that would be ok by me. Matt what you think?" Luna asked as she looked at me. "I would love to learn some new techniques." I said as I gave Luna a hug goodbye and she flew off towards the castle. "Alright Frost, it looks like it's just you and me." I said walking towards Frost. Frost nodded his head and we both began to walk back towards the castle's training grounds.

After about half an hour of walking Frost and I had made it back to the castle courtyard and were proceeding towards the training grounds. "So what are we going to be doing here?" I asked following Frost into the middle of the training grounds. "We are going to spar Matt." Frost said as he turned around and took a fighting stance. I looked at him for a second and smiled. "Alright. First one to tap out loses." I said as I took a fighting stance. Frost smiled and we both charged towards each other.

_Three hours later_

"Wow Frost I'm so freaking tired." I said as I collapsed on the ground. Frost walked over to me and looked down. "Come on Matt, I'm just getting warmed up." He said with a smirk on his face. I looked at him and let out a big sigh. "Alright. One more round." I said getting up to my feet. "That's the spirit." Frost said as we both took our fighting stances.

Instead of charging at Frost this time I just waited for him to make the first move. Frost charged at me and right before he was to tackle me, I sidestepped and used my hands to guide him away from me. He ran past me and quickly turned around. He then charged at me again but this time he stopped right in front of me and tried to buck me. I quickly rolled out of the way and used my leg to sweep one of his supporting hooves. He fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "Tap out." I said applying more pressure in the chokehold I had him in. The next thing I knew he had flipped me onto my back and jumped on top of me. I used my feet and hands to push him off of me and got to my feet. We were both standing facing each other before we saw Luna come down the stairs and watch us.

I was then quickly tackled by Frost and pinned to the ground. "Never take your eyes off of your opponent." He said as I struggled to get free. It was no use and I tapped out. "Ha, you got lucky." I said while Frost helped me up from the ground. We both sat down on the ground and watched Luna walk towards us. "Are you boys having fun?" Luna asked as she walked over and sat down next to us. Frost and I looked at Luna and then each other and gave a little laugh. "Yea, Frost here has tired me out." I said as I fell back and laid on the grass. Frost started chuckling to himself before looking up at Luna. "Princess is there anything you need me to do for you." He asked looking at her. Luna smiled and then got up. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready and for you two to come into the castle." "That's wonderful. I'm starved." I said as I sat back up and rubbed my stomach. "Sparring with Frost sure makes a guy hungry." I said. This made Luna laugh and Frost smile. "Don't worry though Frost. We can continue this in a few days." I said as I dusted myself off and we all walked back into the castle.

I was brought into the castle and was escorted into the washroom. I looked around and saw a pair of blue jeans and a white silk shirt lying on a chair next to a sink. I began to wash myself off and changed into my new clothes before I was escorted to the dining hall. As I walked into the dining hall I saw Princess Celestia and Luna sitting at a giant table while Frost was standing behind Princess Luna with his usual stern look. I walked over to the table and grabbed a seat next to Luna. As soon as I sat down I was greeted with conversation from Princess Celestia. "So Matt. Did you have a fun day?" Celestia asked. I looked at her and smiled. "I had a wonderful day. Thank you for asking." I said which made Celestia smile. I looked over at Luna and Celestia and asked them the same question. They both looked at me and let a little sigh.

"Well, you see today hasn't been the best day for us." Luna replied. She then continued, "You see Matt, territory disputes with the Griffon nation have caused our relationship to be very weak. We are not sure what they are going to do if we do not comply with their demands, and we certainly don't need a war to erupt between us." I looked over at Celestia and then back at Luna. "Don't worry princesses, I'm sure everything will work its way out." I said which made them both give a little smile. I was about to say something else but was interrupted by the servants placing trays of food on the table. I looked around the table and could see various dishes of steamed vegetables and salad. I looked over towards Celestia and Luna who were starting to eat. I then carefully grabbed my plate and placed some salad along with some steamed vegetables and started to eat. I looked over at Luna who stopped eating and asked me a question.

"Matt is the food to your liking." She asked looking at me. "Yes, this is very delicious. The only thing I wish is that you had Ranch dressing." I said looking at Luna who had a confused look on her face. Celestia stopped eating and looked at me. "I don't know what Ranch dressing is, but try this." She said levitating a bottle over to me. I looked at it and read the label. "E.Q. Dressing. A mixture of organic ingredients and spices." I then opened the bottle and poured a little of it onto my salad. I then took a small bite, not knowing how it would taste. My eyes widened as I opened the bottle again and poured even more onto my salad and vegetables. "This is delicious. Its so sweet, yet still holds a mixture of flavors." I said eating the salad. Celestia and Luna looked at me and laughed. "Well I'm glad you enjoy it Matt." Celestia said as I gave a big smile.

After about an hour of eating and talking, Celestia turned towards Luna and asked her a question. "Luna. Do you think Matt would like to see how we change the sun and moon?" she said which made me look up from my plate and look at Luna. Luna nodded her head and we all proceeded to go to the courtyard. I looked around at the amazing scenery. Everything was so colorful and bright. I looked over at Celestia and Luna who were now standing next to each other. Their horns started to glow and when I looked up, I could see the sun and moon changing places. A few minutes later, both the princess's horns stopped glowing and they looked at me. "That was beautiful." I said looking up at both of them. They both smiled at me before Luna said, "Hey Matt, I think it's time we get you back to Ponyville." I looked at her and nodded my head.

We proceeded to walk down through Canterlot and to the train station. I looked up at Luna and than asked, "Hey Luna, why can't we just take the chariot like I did when I first got here." She smiled at me and replied with, "Because Matt, the ponies that drive the chariot can not see at night. So it would be very dangerous for them to try to fly you to Ponyville. And besides, this way we get a little more time together." She said as she nuzzled my face and gave me a quick kiss. "Excuse me Princess." A voice said as we turned around to see who it was. It was Frost who was standing a few feet away looking at us. "Do you mind if I were to accompany you and make sure you are safe." He asked with a stern face. Luna and I both looked at him and started laughing. Frost tilted his head to the side in confusion before Luna spoke. "Of course you can Frost, but no need for formalities. Lets just enjoy the trip as three friends." She said as the train pulled into the station.

We all boarded the train and went into the middle car. We picked a section that had had chairs facing each other and sat down. Luna and I sat on one side, as Frost sat on the other. After about ten minutes of waiting the train started to move. For the next half an hour we all talked about ourselves and I was asked many questions about Earth such as what ranch dressing was and what I usually ate on Earth. A few more minutes went by before we heard a loud 'thud' come from the back of the next car. "I will go check it out." Frost said as he got up and moved toward the train car door. The door suddenly flew open and a large Griffon knocked Frost onto his back. "What in Equestria do you think you are doing." Frost said getting to his feet. The griffon smiled and walked toward him followed by two more griffons. "Grab the princess." The lead griffon yelled as the two griffons behind him started making their way towards Luna and me. I quickly got up and took a fighting stance.

"If you want her, then you have to get through me." I yelled at them. They both looked at each other and laughed. They began approaching me and were very close. I didn't budge until one them was right in front of me. The griffon was as tall as me and easily weighed over five hundred pounds. The griffon then raised his fist about to attack when he was quickly round housed in the chest, which made fall to the ground out of breath. I looked at the other griffon that had an angry look on his face. "You'll pay for that." He said as he lunged at me with his fist drawn. I sidestepped out of the way and kneed him in the stomach, which made him fall to his knees. I looked over at the lead griffon that was now fighting with Frost. I was about to walk over to help him when the first griffon got back up to his feet. "I'm going to make you pay for that." He said as he lunged at me with his fist. I again took a fighting position and was about to sidestep when I noticed something grab my leg. The griffon on the ground grabbed my leg so I couldn't move and I looked up to see the first griffon punch me in the chest. As soon as he hit me I was sent flying across the car and hit the back wall.

I coughed up a bit off blood and was unable to move. I looked back at Luna who was no struggling with the two griffons and was quickly tied up. "Matt." I heard her yell before she was completely tied up and being carried away. "Frost, they have Luna." I managed to say. Frost looked at the two griffons carrying Luna and quickly leapt for them. The lead griffon grabbed his back hoof and threw him into the wall where I was. We could only watch helplessly as the three griffons left the car and flew away with Princess Luna. "Luna." I managed to say before I blacked out.

**Didn't see that coming now did you. Like i said, it may be a few days before the next chapter comes out but i assure you that it will be worth the wait. Also if you have any recommendations, feel free to send me a private mail or leave a comment. Hope you all have a wonderful week.**

**-AsianPon3-**

**P.s. Bearie, I have changed the paragraph format thing. I hope this makes it easier to read. **

**P.s.s. Bronies Rule! /)^3^(\**

**P.s.s.s. Yes i know that Luna is a powerful Alicorn and could of easily taken those Griffons, but its more exciting this way. So please just bear with me. Thanks.**


	10. Home Field Advantage

**Alright guys, it took me a few days but here is chapter 10. I hope you all will like it and feel free to leave a comment, review, ect. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with me during the story and i will do my best to keep chapters coming out on a regular bases. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 10

"Luna. Luna where are you." I suddenly woke up and looked around the room. I was in a big bed and inside of a strange room I have never seen before. I sat there silent for a minute before the thought of Luna raced through my mind. I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could and bolted for the door. As soon as I reached the door I opened it and was standing in a long hallway. I looked around to see nobody around me. I began to run down the halls yelling "Luna." Expecting to hear her voice echo from some location. I kept running around the castle until I managed to find guard pony wondering the halls. I stopped the guard and was surprised to see that it was Frost.

"Frost, what the hell happened? Where is Luna?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me with a face of depression and defeat. "Frost, please tell me Luna is alright." I begged as he looked up at me. He just shook his head before he muttered a few words. "I failed. I have failed to protect Luna and now the Griffons want even more territory or else they are going to kill Luna." He said looking down at the ground. My heart skipped a beat and I felt a pain surge through it. "Where is Celestia?" I asked as he looked at me and began walking towards the throne room.

Once we got to the throne room I could see Princess Celestia sitting on her throne, but there was no Luna next her. I approached Celestia and then asked her a question. "Celestia, what are we going to do about this?" I asked looking up at her to see that she had been crying. She looked towards the ground and began to speak. "Matt, I do not know what to do." She said not looking up. This made me fill with rage. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? This is your sister we are talking about. Just give them their land so we can get Luna back." I angrily said. Celestia looked up at with worry in her eyes. "Its not that simple Matt. They not only want our land, but they want the throne too." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "What?" I said not expecting to hear that. I paused a moment and then looked back at Celestia. "How long do we have until we have to give them an answer?" I asked looking at Celestia. Celestia lowered her head before saying, "four days." I was just stood there silently. "Where are they holding her?" I asked. "At Griffons Peak." She said with a little confusion on her face. I then began to walk away from Celestia. "Matt, what are you going to do?" she asked as she watched me stop with my back turned to her. "I'm going to go there and get your sister back." I said with my back stilled turned to her. She stared at me for a few moments before she said something. "Matt, that is suicide. The place is a fort, which almost impenetrable." "That may be true, but I will die trying to save Luna if there is even a slight possibility that she can be saved." I said walking towards the door.

I was almost towards the door when I heard a voice yell "Wait." I turned around to see Frost standing behind me and turned to the Princess. "Princess Celestia. I want your permission to go with Matt to try to save Luna. It is my duty to protect her and if I die trying to save her, then I have no regrets about it." He said staring at Celestia. Celestia didn't say anything, but gave a nod of agreement. Frost walked over to me and had a determination in his eyes. "What's the plan?" he said looking at me. I smiled and walked back towards Celestia. "Celestia, I need a few things from you. First I need access to the armory and your best blacksmith. I also need any maps or detailed drawings of Griffons Peak so I can plan my strategy." Celestia nodded her head and began to talk. "Matt. I allow you access to library as well as full access to the armory. I will also send my best smith to help you in anyway he can." She said as I turned around and walked back towards the door. "Alright Frost, we have less than four days to prepare for this and we have much to do. So follow me to the armory and we will get started." I said as we both walked out the door towards the armory.

_Hours Later_

"Frost, go to the library and get me every map or drawing of Griffons Peak." I said as Frost left the room. It was now just the blacksmith and me. "Can you make these parts?" I asked the blacksmith. "Yes I can, but it is going to take about a day." "Good, get started right away." I said as the blacksmith walked away from me. I began to rummage through pieces of metal looking for exactly what I needed. "Perfect" I said as I lifted a big metal tube out of the pile. I then proceeded over towards the workbench and began to cut the piece of metal into certain dimensions.

After another few hours of working, Frost came back with all the maps and details of Griffons Peak. We took a seat at one of the tables and began to review the information. Griffons Peak was a large fort located on the top of a mountain. It had walls surrounding all sides of it and a giant cage top to prevent anything from flying into the fort. The only way through was a large main gate. I began thinking of a certain strategy that we could use to get into the fort. A smile crept across my face as I started looking at another drawing of the fort. "Frost I know how we are going to get into the fort." I said pointing at a specific place on the map. "Frost looked at me confused before he finally realized what I was pointing at." "How are we even going to get there?" Frost asked looking at me. "Don't worry Frost, just leave that to me. Now please go inform the Princess that we have found a way in." I said as Frost got up and walked away.

I sat there for a few minutes just thinking it out in my head. "Yea, this is going to work." I told myself as I got up and started working on my design again. I had been working almost all day before Frost came back into the armory and saw me standing there, trying to shape a piece of metal. "What is that?" he asked looking at it with confusion. I smiled at him and began to say, "This Frost, is how we are going to get into the fort." Frost looked at me and smiled. "Ok Matt. I trust you judgment." He said looking at me. "Matt, it is also very late and you need to get some sleep. There may be a lot to do but you will be useless if you can't even function." Frost said looking at me with concern. "You're right," I said as I stopped what I was doing. I took a step back and began to wobble. "I guess I could use a little sleep." I said while Frost was looking at me. Frost nodded his head and showed me where I was to sleep. It was a guest room in the palace, but I didn't even notice the wonderful décor as I flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

_Day two_

I awoke the next day and headed straight back to the armory. I didn't even eat. I was too concerned with making all the preparations. A few hours later and I began to feel the effects of not eating. I reluctantly set down what I was working on and headed to the dining room where I saw one of the servants. "Excuse me sir." I said as the servant turned around and looked at me. "Can you please prepare me something to eat?" I asked. The servant quickly went into the kitchen and brought out a few different dishes of vegetables and salads. I didn't even care what I was eating. I was eating as fast as I could before Princess Celestia walked over to the table and sat down next to me.

"Matt, thank you for everything that you are doing." She said as she hugged me. I looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Celestia, Luna will back in Canterlot in two days." I said taking another bite of my food. I then looked at Celestia who was looking at me. "Celestia, if I may ask a favor of you." I said. "Matt of course. Anything you need and I will be more than happy to help you." She said. I stopped eating and then began to ask her a few questions. "Well I'm not entirely sure how things in Equestria work, but is it possible to store magical energy into a crystal or something and use the crystal as a power source. And is it also possible for certain magical effects to be placed in crystals so they the magical effect takes place when you want it too?" I asked as Celestia looked at me. Celestia looked down thinking and after a few minutes she looked back up at me. "I suppose that it is possible, but I have never done something like this before." She said. "That's ok, all I'm asking is that you try. It would really help me out if you could." I said looking at her, in which she gave me a nod and walked away.

I finished my food a few minutes later and headed back to the armory. When I entered I saw Frost sitting at a table looking over more pictures of Griffons Peak. "Matt, what are we going to do once we have Princess Luna?" Frost asked. I looked at him before replying, "Well if what I think about magic is true and that it can be stored and used as a power source, then I am going to have Celestia enchant three belts that will allow you to transport yourself back to Canterlot. Of course this is all theoretical, but I think it will work." I said looking at Frost who was pondering what I had said. "All right Matt, and what happens if it doesn't work?" he asked me before I gave a little laugh. "Then we will improvise." I said as I walked back over to the workbench and began to assemble what I had been working on the night before. Frost looked at me and just shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing." He said as he finally saw what it was I had created. I looked at him and laughed.

Just then the blacksmith that I spoke with earlier came in with a handful of parts. "Here you go. These are all the parts you asked for." He said as he set the parts down on the workbench. "Thank you." I said as I began to look over the parts. I began to assemble all the different parts and before long I was finished. Frost looked at me with a confused expression. "What the hell is that?" he said as he saw what it was. I smiled at him before responding. "Back on Earth we have many of these. These are guns and humans use them to take the lives of other humans. They are loaded with what you call bullets and once the gun is fired the bullet leaves the gun and hits the target causing them to die or be severely injured." I said looking at Frost who had a look of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Frost, I'm not going to load this with deadly bullets. I need Celestia to enchant some of the bullets I made which are only made to stun the enemy. Once Celestia puts a stun spell on them, they will only knockout the enemy for a few hours." I said which made Frost give a little sigh of relief. "Good." He said as he stared back at the drawings on the table.

About an hour later, Celestia come into the armory. She had with her several crystals that had a magical aura around them. "It wasn't easy Matt, but here are the crystals you requested enchanted with magic to be used as a power supply." I smiled at her and happily took the crystals. "Thank you Celestia. This is going to help us so much." I said as I placed the three-teleport crystals into each of the belts. The belts began to glow and had an aura surrounding them. Then the aura began to fade. I looked at the belts and smiled. "Excellent, now when we release the magic, the teleportation spell will take affect, causing use to be transported back to Canterlot." I said looking at Frost. Just remember this is only a one-time shot. So if something happens we can't cast the spell again." I said. Frost nodded his head with the understanding of what I just said.

I then walked over to and placed the two small crystals in a small device that the other one into a collar that could fit around Frost's neck. I then walked over to Frost and placed the collar around his neck. He looked at for a few seconds before he was startled when a voice was talking to him. "Matt, what is this?" he asked looking down at the collar. I looked at him and smiled. This is how we are going to communicate. We can both talk into one end and the other person (pony) can hear what they are saying. I walked back to the table and set down the device. I then picked up the last small crystal that was lying next to a big crystal and put it into my gun. "With this crystal, I should be able to toggle between night vision and thermal vision." I said looking through the scope of my modified M21 sniper rifle. I flipped through all the channels and put the gun down. "Excellent, it works." I said as reached for the last crystal and put it into the device that I spent two days making.

They both looked at me with a curious expression. "Matt, what is that?" Frost asked walking over to it. I looked at him and smiled. "Well if things don't go as planned, this is what I will use to improvise." I said strapping the device to me. I turned it on and it began to operate. "Perfect. I don't know how long the power supply will let this thing last but it should be long enough for a one-way trip. But because this is experimental, I really hope we wont have to use it." I said turning it off and setting it down on the workbench. "Alright Frost. Tomorrow we rescue the princess. Meet me back here at 10:00am sharp so we can make our last preparations." I said looking at Frost. Frost nodded his head and left the room. I looked at Celestia who was now walking towards me. "Matt can we talk?" she asked as we started walking out of the armory and down one of the halls.

"Matt I can not thank you enough for what you are doing. I don't know how I can repay you." She said with tears in her eyes. We stopped walking and turned towards each other. "Celestia, I would do anything for Luna, even if it means me dying trying to rescue her. I know she would do the same for me." I said looking at Celestia. We just stood there for a few moments in silence before we both took our leave.

I walked towards the dining room where I sat down at the table. A few moments later Frost appeared and sat down next to me. We sat there silent for a few minutes before a servant came up to us and asked us if we wanted anything to eat. "Bring us something to eat and if you have any alcohol please bring that as well." I said as the waited bowed his head and left. I looked over at Frost and smiled. "This may be our last night here. Might as well enjoy it while we can." I said as Frost lifted his head and smiled. A few minutes later the servant came back with food and what appeared to be two beers. He set the food and beers down in front of us and left us alone. "May Celestia watch over us, for the upcoming events we are about to partake in. May the Sun give us strength and may the moon watch over us and guide us through all our endeavors. For if we do not return, then we would of died for a worthy cause." I said as Frost and I both lifted our beers and took a long drink. "If we do not return, it will not be the end. Our spirit will live on through our friends and loved ones. So tonight we celebrate Matt." Frost said as we both leaned in toward each other and placed our foreheads together as two warriors would do before they go to war. "Tonight Frost, we are brothers fighting not only for Luna but for ponies everywhere. We will not give up without a fight and we are sure to prevail." I said as we looked up at each other. We both smiled and took another drink from our beers.

We sat there for the next few hours talking about ourselves to the other person (pony).We were now brothers, bound together by fate. We looked at each other and let out a smile. "Tomorrow Frost, we hold no regrets. We hold nothing back until Luna is safe. We protect her to our dying breath." I said as we both stood up. We both spit into our hands (hooves) and shook. "Till my dying breath." Frost said as we stopped shaking. I looked over at the clock and saw that the time was now 11:00pm. "Alright Frost meet me back at the armory at 10:00am sharp." I said as we walked too our rooms. As soon as I got to my bedroom I changed my clothes into a pair of boxers and sleep pants. I looked around for a second before I walked over to the bed and knelt down on the side of it. "Brother, if you could only see the person I have become now. I know I would of made you proud big brother. Please watch over Frost and me tomorrow. I know I will see you again someday brother, but not today. Not today." I said as I got up and got into bed.

_Day Three_

"Frost, do you have everything on the list I asked for." I said looking at Frost who gave me a nod. "Alright" I said as we geared up and got all of our supplies ready. I turned to Celestia who had a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry Princess, Luna will be back here before tomorrow morning." I said looking up into Celestia's eyes. I turned around to see that Frost was ready to go. He had on thin black armor and the walky-talky collar around his neck. "I'm ready." He said as he walked over towards me. I nodded at him and slung my gun around onto my back as well as my other device. I took one last look at Celestia and nodded my head. Frost and I proceeded down the hallway and into the main courtyard. "The chariot can only take us so far." I said looking at Frost. "Once we leave the chariot we will have to walk about three hours by foot to get to the base of the mountain." I said as Frost nodded his head. We both stepped onto the chariot and it began to take off.

_10:00pm Base of Griffons Peak_

"Alright Frost, let's move up the mountain. Slow but at a steady pace." I said as I started to climb up the mountain followed by Frost. After two hours of climbing we finally reached the point we were hoping for. "Alright Frost, this is an old service tunnel that has probably been forgotten. It leads straight up into the southern guard tower next to the gate." I said as we entered into the sewer like tunnel and began to make our way towards the guard tower. We walked for about five minutes before I could hear faint voices coming towards us. "Get down." I said as I readied my gun and turned the safety off. In the distance, there were two griffons approaching us. They were walking and talking and stopped about ten feet in front of us. They didn't notice we were there and I slowly lifted my gun and took aim. I let out two suppressed shots and both the griffons fell to the ground. Frost and I quickly ran over to them and dragged their bodies and put them in a corner. "They should wake up in a few hours. So let's keep moving." I said as we started to move again.

After another ten minutes of walking, we came upon a set of spiral stairs. "This must be the guard tower." I said as I silently crept up the stairs to look around the corner. There were no guards there so I went back down to Frost. "Remember, I will be up on the top of the tower giving you support. As soon as you locate Luna, get her to the courtyard and activate the belt." I said as Frost nodded his head. "Alright let me go up first so I can direct you." I said as I ascended the stairs all the way up to the top of the tower. I slowly crept up the last few stairs and stopped near the top. There was a griffon standing on the top, overlooking the borders of the castle. I quickly let out a suppressed shot and the griffon silently fell to the ground. I walked over to the griffon to make sure it was knocked out. "Frost. Frost can you hear me." I said into the walky-talky. "Yes Matt I can hear you." He said. "Good, go up the stairs and wait for my signal to move. Once I give you the ok, I want you to move to the prison barracks on the opposite side of the courtyard. Just do exactly as I say and you will be fine." "Roger." Frost said as I took up a sniping position and took a look around. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. "Switching to night vision." I said to myself as my scope quickly changed. I could now see that there were griffons all over the fort patrolling.

"Alright Frost, get ready to move." I said. "Wait, Wait, Go." I said and saw Frost take off across the courtyard. "Down" I said as Frost quickly dropped to the ground. There was a griffon only a few feet away from him. "Don't move." I said as I took aim at the griffon. Frost heard something whiz past him and looked over to his right to see that the griffon had been knocked out. "Go." I said as Frost got up and ran for the prison barracks. He stopped outside the door and just crouched there. "Give me one sec Frost." I said as I changed my scope to thermal vision. "Ok Frost, there is a griffon on the right hand side as soon as you enter. He must be the jailer because I don't see any other heat signatures in there." I said. "Roger Matt. I am going to charge in there and quickly take care of him. Just watch the door in case any other griffons decide to show up." He said as I looked through my scope at him.

I saw him enter through the door and heard him fighting with the griffon. There was a few seconds of silence before I heard him say something. "Alright Matt, the griffon has been taken care of." He said waiting for me to respond. "Alright Frost, if I remember correctly there should be a staircase that leads downward on the left hand side. Take it and you should see prison cells. If you go to the very end of the prison cell hallway there is a faint heat signature. That must be where they are keeping Luna." I said as I saw Frost's heat signature start to move downwards and toward the end of the hall. He stopped right in front of the other heat signature. "Matt, I have located Luna. She is tied up though and the gate is locked." "Alright, can you buck the gate open?" I said waiting for a response. "Yes, I can but I don't know how loud it is going to be." "Alright, go back upstairs and check the guard griffon. Maybe he had a set of keys on him." I said as I watched Frost run back upstairs and then back downstairs. "Did you find it?" I asked. There was a moment of silence and I heard the gate open. "Yes I found it. I am untying Luna right now." He said as I heard the cutting of rope. "Great, get the belt onto Luna and get back to the courtyard. The spell will only work if you are out in the open." I said. I heard Frost strap the belt to Luna before he said something else.

"Matt, make sure that the courtyard is clear. Luna can barely walk so I need to help her." Frost said. "Roger Frost. Just get her to the courtyard and then activate your belts." I said watching the heat signatures make their way up to the top of the stairs and out the door. The next thing I knew I saw flashed of light and as soon as Frost and Luna had made it out to the courtyard they were surrounded. Everything was now very bright so I switched my thermal vision off. I could see about a dozen griffons surrounding the two of them. I quickly radioed to Frost, "Use your belts now, and get the hell out of there." I said as I saw Frost set Luna down and turn the dial on her belt. Luna was quickly enveloped in a white aura and disappeared. "Where the hell did she go?" I heard one of the griffons say. I saw Frost let out a little smirk. "She is back in Canterlot now, and there is nothing you can do about it." I then saw one of the griffons lunge at Frost and smash into him sending him flying across the courtyard. "Frost, activate your damn belt." I said watching the griffons walk towards him. "I can't." he said as he stood back up trying to hit the button. "The griffon just jammed the activation switch." I heard him say. I quickly responded, "Ok Frost, make your way back to the south watch tower. I will cover you as best as I can. As soon as you get through the door I want you to barricade it." I said looking at all the griffons that were about to surround him again.

"Get ready, Go." I said as I started firing at the griffons closest to Frost. The griffons began to fall to the ground and Frost ran towards me. "Don't let him get away." I heard one of the griffons yell as a dozen or so griffons chased after him. As soon as Frost had made it to me, I heard the door close and Frost speak. "Ok, Matt what the hell are we going to do now?" he asked as I ran down the stairs to meet him. When I reached the level he was at, I saw that the door was beginning to break from the griffons trying to break it down. "Alright Frost we need to get the hell out of here." I said as we both ran in the direction we had come in. As soon as we got to the tunnel entrance I noticed that it was a steep drop off of about 2000ft. I looked at Frost and Frost looked at me. We both then turned around as we heard the sound of steps getting closer to us and saw the light of torches getting closer as well. I quickly thought about it and I began to take off my teleportation belt. "Frost you are going to have to trust me on this." I said handing him my belt. "Matt, what are you doing?" he asked. I looked back to see that there were griffons now only meters away from us. "Trust me." I said as he took the belt and wrapped it around himself. The griffons were now only feet away before I grabbed Frost and pushed his activation switch. I then grabbed him and threw him off the side of the mountain with me. "I will meet you back at the castle." I said as Frost disappeared.

I was now freefalling towards the ground before I activated the device on my back. I felt the engine start to spin and could feel myself start to fly. I pulled away from the ground and started gaining more altitude. I looked back to notice that there were several griffons chasing me. "Shit, they just wont give up." I told myself as I sped across the air followed closely by the griffons. I looked back again to see the griffons were now getting closer to me. I started to think of a solution before I had an idea. I quickly focused all of my energy on my jet pack and it was quickly engulfed in a red aura. I could feel myself becoming faster and faster to the point where I could see a mach cone forming. I looked back to see that some of griffons were still getting closer to me. "Come on, just a little bit faster." I told myself as I focused even harder and could feel myself speeding up. I concentrated as hard as I could on my jet pack and I let out a little grunt of pain. At that moment I broke the sound barrier and instantly doubled my speed. "Holy shit." I yelled I was speeding through the air. I looked behind me to see that a rainbow was forming. "What the hell is that?" I thought to myself. I quickly looked straight ahead before I muttered, "Alright back to Canterlot."

_Two Hours Later_

"Where the hell is he. He should have been here by now." Frost was pacing around the throne room. He kept looking out the window and then looking down at the ground. "I just know something bad happened to him. I just know it." Frost said to himself before he looked at the window and saw an object flying towards the castle. "What is that?" he muttered to himself as he saw it change directions and head right for the window. "Everypony down." Frost yelled as the object broke through the window and skidded on the ground. Frost ran up to the object and realized that it was Matt.

"Matt, Matt are you alright." Frost asked looking at me. I opened my eyes and let out a little smile. "Who the hell put a window in my way?" I said sarcastically as I just laid on the ground. Frost started to laugh at this comment. It was now around 8:00am and the sun was rising. I tried to get up to my feel but quickly fell down onto the ground. "Matt, take it easy. You have been through a lot and need some rest." Frost said as he helped me up. I was about to argue with him, but I just collapsed on the floor. I started to feel dizzy and quickly passed out.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. This was a pretty fun chapter to write. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days. Until then, have a wonderful week everypony. -AsianPon3-**


	11. The Things We Do For Love

******Hey everypony. Sorry it has been a few days since i posted the last chapter. I have had so much stuff to do and i have a test i have to study for. (Yay for Calculus.) Well i just want to say thank you to all of my readers. I have reached over 1,000views for this story and am very greatful to have all of you reading it. So leave a comment and thank you for your support and help. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 11

"Ugh, my head." I woke up holding my head. I had a major headache and got out of bed. Right when I stood up I fell down to the ground. "Ugh, what the hell is happening to me," I muttered to myself as I saw the door swing open. In came Luna whom immediately looked down and saw me on the ground. "Matt" she yelled as she ran over to me to help me up. "Matt, are you ok." She said helping me back onto the bed. I was sitting on the bed looking over myself. "What happened to me? Why do I feel this week?" I said out loud still looking down at myself. Luna giggled a little bit before she said something. "Well that's what happens when you overexert yourself using magic." I looked at her and laughed a little bit. For a moment there was silence until I realized something. "Luna, Oh my god. Luna!" I said jumping onto her and holding her into a loving embrace. Tears began to form in my eyes as I held her. "Luna, Never leave me again." I said looking into her eyes. She smiled and then wrapped her wings around me. We held each for over an hour before I started to get tired and fell asleep on her.

_Several Hours Later_

I slowly opened my eyes to find Luna still had her wings wrapped around me and asleep. I smiled to myself and gently hugged her, rubbing my hands through her soft fur. Luna started to wake up and looked at me. "Morning silly filly." She said to me. I looked into her eyes and smiled still running my hands through her fur. Luna made a little sound of pleasure as I slowly ran my hands through her mane and behind her ears. I looked at her and laughed a little. "What's so funny?" she said looking up at me. "Nothing. I just think you are very adorable." I said giving her a kiss on the lips. We began to passionately kiss each other. We kept kissing for almost fifteen minutes before we heard a knock on the door and in came Celestia. I was quickly bucked off of Luna as she quickly unwrapped her wings around me and got off the bed.

"Oh, hi Tia. I was just checking on Matt and to see if he needed anything." Luna quickly said. Celestia let out a little giggle, which made Luna blush. "Ok Matt, well if there is nothing else you need, then I will let you two talk alone." Luna said as she walked out of the room. Once Luna had left the room, Celestia walked up to me and sat at the side of my bed.

"Well I hope that Luna is making you feel comfortable." Celestia said as she looked at me. I blushed and then looked back at Celestia. "Yea, she is. I'm just so happy and fortunate to have her back." I said. Celestia looked at me and nodded her head. "Matt there is something I want to tell you." Celestia said. I looked at her with a bit of confusion before she continued. "Matt, I know you and Luna have... a romance that is happening between you two. Now I don't expect you to make a decision right now, but I want to say something before you two get any more serious." I looked at Celestia before saying, "What is it Celestia?" Celestia looked at me before continuing. "Well, it is forbidden for Luna or me to marry or mate with anyone that isn't of the same species. We have to keep the royal bloodline and if we mate or marry anyone outside of our species, we will taint it." Celestia said looking at me.

I just sat there thinking about what she had said. "So you mean to tell me that I can no longer be with Luna because I'm a different species." I said looking up at her with sadness in my eyes. "Now, I never said that Matt. I said that you can't mate or marry her if you are human, but there is a way to change this." I looked at her shocked at what I heard. "Wait, so you can make me just like you?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes I can Matt, but I must warn you of something. Once we do this transformation, you will no longer be able to become a human. So please think about this and if you do indeed love Luna and want to be with her, then I will make the preparations." She said as she walked out of the door.

I sat on the bed thinking about what she had said. "Should I? I mean I do love Luna...right?" I said to myself as the door opened again. Luna walked in and sat down on my bed. "Hey, is everything alright." She said looking at me. I looked at her and shook my head. "Matt what's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" I looked at the ground and nodded my head. "Ok Matt, whenever you are ready."

I looked at Luna and gave her a hug. "Luna I need to ask you a question first." I said as I looked at Luna. Luna nodded her head and I began to speak, "Luna, do you love me?" I said looking at the ground. There was a moment of silence before she said anything. "Yes Matt, I do love you. You are the only thing I have really had these strange feelings for." There was a moment of silence before she asked a question. "Matt, why do you ask this?" she said looking at me. I turned and looked at her before answering. "Celestia and I had a talk while you were gone. It was about us, and how the only way that we can ever truly be together is if I give up being human and become a pony. Celestia said it was the only way for us to be together but I don't know if I am willing to give up being human." Luna looked at me and started to form tears in her eyes. "Matt, I'm sorry I let this go on for so long without telling you. I knew this would happen and I knew you would have to make a choice. Matt I love you and I want to be with you, but the only way we can is if you change." She said crying. I looked at her and hugged her again before saying anything. "Luna I love you and I want to be with you, but I just don't know right now. I don't think I am willing to make a decision like this right now. Please understand." Luna looked at me and got up from the bed. "Matt if you love me then please do this for me." Luna said looking at me. I looked at her and began to talk.

"Luna, please understand. It's not like that. It's more complicated than it looks. I'm not only going to be giving up being a human, but also everything that makes me who I am. I love you Luna, please know that, but I just can't do it right now." I said looking at Luna who began to cry even more. "Fine if I'm not important enough for us to be together then do whatever you want." She yelled as she ran out of the room crying.

I just sat there wondering what just happened before the door opened again. This time it was Frost. He walked over to me and sat down next to my bed. "I see you and Luna are doing fine." He said jokingly. I looked at him and started to laugh a little. "Ha I guess you saw what happened?" I asked. Frost nodded his head before saying, "Only the part where Luna yelled and ran out of the room." I looked at him and began to speak. "Hey Frost can I talk with you?" I said looking at Frost. Frost nodded his head and we began to talk.

_An Hour Later_

"I mean I love her Frost and she loves me, but I don't know what to do." Frost looked at me and began to speak. "Well Matt, if it were me and I truly loved her, like I know you do, then I would do anything to be with her. Of course in a relationship we all make sacrifices, but what we lose on our own is gained in love we get from the other." I looked at Frost and nodded my head. "I guess you are right. I love her and I would do anything to be with her and if that means I must sacrifice some things, then so be it." I said with a determined look. Frost nodded his head before I spoke again. "Hey Frost, I never would of thought of you as the romantic advice giver." I said laughing. Frost looked at me and jabbed me in the side, which made me give a weak grunt. "Yea, just don't go tell any of the other ponies that. I have a reputation to uphold after all." He said walking towards the door. "Hey Frost." I said as he stopped at the door and turned around. "Thank you." I said before he smiled and walked out. I quickly got out of bed, and now that I had rested for a few hours, I was able to walk. I walked over to the door and opened it. I then turned to the guard pony stationed outside my door and asked him to show me to Princess Celestia. The guard nodded and we began to walk.

After a few minutes of walking, we came upon a giant library. At one of the tables reading was Princess Celestia. The guard bowed his head and left the room. I walked over to Celestia and sat down next to her. "So I thought about your proposal." I said as I looked at her. Celestia stopped reading the book and looked at me. "So what do you wish to do then Matt?" she asked looking at me. "I would do anything to be with princess Luna. I love her." I said as Celestia smiled. "Alright then Matt, I am ready when you are." She said. I looked at her for a moment before saying, "Princess, I have a favor to ask of you. Could we possibly do this later tonight? I want to surprise Luna." Celestia looked at me and smiled. "Of course we can Matt. After Luna has raised the moon, meet me in my chambers and we will begin the process." I smiled and hugged Celestia. "Thank you Celestia." I said as I let go of her and walked out the door.

_11:00pm Princess Celestia's Chambers_

"Alright Matt, I'm ready to begin when you are." I nodded my head and Celestia's horn began to glow. "I do not know how you will feel during this, but I will go as fast as I can." Celestia said as a white aura began to envelope me. I could feel my bones molding into different positions and aspects of my physical feature change. Two minutes passed and the white aura that surrounded me disappeared. I was lying on the floor before I opened my eyes. Celestia used her magic to bring a mirror in front of me. I was shocked at what I saw. I was a yellow Pegasus pony with a short black mane and short black tail. I also had a cutie mark that was a crossed hammer and wrench. I stood up and began to wobble before finding my balance. "Yea, this is going to take a little getting used to." I said slowly walking around orienting myself. I looked at Princess Celestia who had a big smile on her face. "So how do you feel Matt?" she said looking me over. "I feel great, it's a little weird but I still feel great." I said spreading my wings out and looking at them. I then went quiet for a minute and started to think. "Matt is everything ok?" Celestia asked as I looked up at her. "Yes it is Celestia, but now that I'm a pony, I need a new name." I took a look at my cutie mark before a name suddenly hit me. I smiled and looked at Celestia. "I think I know the perfect name." I said as Celestia looked at me wondering what it could be. "What name have you chosen for yourself Matt?" I looked at her and said, "Well since I am so good at building things and that my cutie mark is a hammer and wrench, I think I would like to be called Gear." I said as I looked over at Celestia. Celestia nodded her head. "Alright Matt, from this moment on you should be known as Gear." She said with a smile on her face. I walked over to her and tried to give her a hug the best I could. After a few moments we let go and I asked her to show me to Luna's room.

After a ten-minute walk we finally reached Luna's room. I turned to Celestia who looked at me and said, "Good Luck," as she walked away. I turned and faced the door and gave a knock with my hoof. I heard a voice call out from behind it. "Just one moment please." Before Luna could make her way to the door I said, "Wait, Luna its Matt." There was a silence before I continued. "Luna I want to talk about what happened earlier today between you and me." I said as I waited for a response. "Ok" I heard her say, as she was getting closer to the door. "Wait, I don't want you to see me yet." I said as I heard her hoovesteps stop. "Why don't you want me to see you?" she asked. "Because I need to ask you something first." I said before I began asking her a question. "Do you still love me?" I said waiting for her to give a response. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke. "Yes, I do Matt. I will always love you and I am sorry for how I acted today. I was being selfish and didn't think about what you wanted." I could hear her start to cry a little. "Matt, please forgive me. I don't care if you turn into a pony or not I just want to be with you." She said as I heard her crying from behind the door. "Ok Luna, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go onto your bed and close your eyes." I said as I waited for a response. "Matt why do you want..." she said before she was interrupted. "Please Luna. Just do this for me." I said as I heard her say ok. She got onto her bed and closed her eyes. "Alright you can come in now," she said. I slowly opened the door and looked toward her bed to see her sitting on it with her eyes closed. I looked around the room, which was a dark shade of blue and had stars sparkling her walls. I saw that there were several candles lit that gave off light. I walked over to every candle and blew them out so it became dark in her room. I then walked over to her last candle and was about to blow it out before I stopped. The candle was sitting on her end table right next to the bed and gave off a faint light. I then sat on the bed in front of Luna, who still had her eyes closed. "Now Luna, I don't want you to open your eyes just yet." I said as she gave a nod. I then looked at her before I leaned in for kiss. I began to kiss her and she began to kiss me but still had her eyes closed. We stopped kissing and she opened her eyes.

"Matt, is that you?" she said stunned. I looked at her and smiled. "Luna, I love you with all of my heart and if this is the only way for us to be together then I would do it." Luna had tears in her eyes and she started to cry. "Matt I love you so much. I can't believe you would do this for me. Giving up who you are to be with me." She said as tried to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "Luna, I didn't give up who I am. I realized this while I was talking with Frost. I am a pony who is madly in love with a beautiful princess and would risk his life to save her from any type of harm. I am just hoping that this princess loves me as much as I love her." I said looking at Luna. "Yes Matt, this princess loves you as much as you love her." She said as she still had tears in her eyes.

We began to kiss passionately with one another. After about half an hour we just laid there holding each other in a loving embrace with our wings around the other. "I love you Luna." I said looking into her beautiful eyes. "I love you too Matt." She said nuzzling me under my chin. We cuddled and our hooves were wrapped around each other and we began to fall asleep. The last thing I could remember was Luna lying right next to me staring into my eyes as we held each other before drifting off to sleep with smiles on our faces.

**I hope you all liked the new chapter, and Bearie. Dont worry there is going to be a scene in the next chapter that you will enjoy. So until then i hope you all have a wonderful week and stay safe. -AsianPon3-**

Ps: I have a facebook character called Gear. I will post updates on him whenever i add another chapter so you can be the first to know. Just send me a private message and i will be sure to respond with any information you need. -AsianPon3-


	12. Decisions Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry i havent posted a new chapter in so long. I have been swamped with school work. I know this chapter is a little short but i promise to have the second part out in a few days. So please enjoy and have a wonderful week. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 12

"Matt, wake up sweetie." I slowly opened my eyes to see Luna lying right next to me with a smile on her face. "Good morning sweetie." She said as she gave me a little kiss and a little nuzzle underneath my chin. I looked at her and smiled. "Well good morning to you too." I said as I gave her a kiss. I looked around to see that we were still in Luna's room. I looked towards her wall and saw a clock hanging on it. It said that it was 10:30am. I looked back at Luna and smiled. "So what is the plan for today?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. She thought for a few moments before responding. "Well for starters, how about we get out of bed and get something to eat." She said as she got out of bed. I nodded my head and began to get out of bed. As soon as my hooves hit the ground I lost my balance and fell onto the floor. Luna just stared at me and began to giggle to herself. "Hey, don't laugh at me. This pony thing is still new to me." I said as I got up and regained my balance. I began to slowly walk towards the door and Luna and I began to make our way to the dining hall.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the dining hall. There were several servants standing around and once Luna and I took our seats, they approached us and began to ask what we wanted to eat. I looked over at Luna, expecting her to give an answer for me before she finally spoke. "Bring us a little bit of everything please," she said as the servant bowed his head and left. I looked at Luna and saw she had a big smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I asked jokingly and was responded with "Because I get to introduce you to all sorts of different kinds of foods now." She said as she kept her big smile. I chuckled a little bit before the servant returned with several plates of food. The servant set the plates in front of us and bowed his head as he left. I just sat there looking at all the different types of food that were on the table. I turned to Luna, who still had her smile on her face, and turned back to the food. "You don't expect me to eat all of this, do you?" I asked looking at all the food that was sitting in front of me. Luna gave a little giggle before saying. "No I do not expect you to eat all of it, just most of it." She said levitating a flowery sandwich towards me before it was forced into my mouth. I quickly chewed the food in mouth before I said something to Luna. "Are you going to feed me the entire time?" I asked somewhat sarcastically. She looked at me and her smile turned from innocent to I know I'm going to regret this. She stared at me and levitated another piece of food off the table. I looked at all of the food and let out a little gulp, as I knew what was going to happen.

An hour had passed and we finally left the dining hall and were walking around the castle. "Ugh, my stomach. Why did you make me eat so much Luna?" I said walking very slow next to her. She let out a giggle and responded with, "Well I need my big brave stallion to be nice and strong so he can protect me." She said giving me a little nudge with her flank. I quickly regained my balanced and kept walking. We walked for about another ten minutes or so, before we came to the royal garden.

"Wow this garden is so beautiful." I said looking at Luna who walked over to big tree and laid right under it. I walked over besides her and plopped down on my back. The shade of the tree was keeping us cool as we both laid under the tree in silence before Luna laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I looked at her and gave her a little kiss before I slowly closed my eyes as well.

An hour or so had passed before I woke up. I looked down at my chest to see Luna just staring up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" she asked as I shook my head yes. "Good." She said as she rolled on top of me. We both stared into each other's eyes before we began to start kissing. We were passionate and gentle at first, but we started to kiss a little faster. Our tongues were dancing around each other as we held the other close to us.

A few more minutes went by before we heard a little laugh come from behind us. We both jumped up to our hooves and turned around to see who it was. Standing in front of us was Celestia. "I see you two are having fun." She said as both Luna and I turned red in the face. Celestia let out a little laugh. "Luna may I speak with Gear for a moment?" she asked as Luna looked at her and then looked at me with a confused look. "Gear?" she said looking at me. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. Because I am now a pony, I needed a pony name. So I came up with the name Gear." I said looking at Luna who nodded her head at me and gave me a little nuzzle before she started to walk towards Celestia. "Of course sister, take all the time you need with him." She said as she walked off.

It was now just Celestia and me in the garden. Celestia walked over to the tree that Luna and I had been laying under, and sat down under it. I looked at her and walked over to her side and sat down under it with her. There were a few moments of silence before I saw Celestia start to giggle a little. "I see that you and Luna are getting along quite nicely." She said as I blushed. "We are actually doing better than nicely." I said, as Celestia looked at me with a somewhat confused and curious look. "Oh, not like that princess." I quickly said which made Celestia giggle a little. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that just yet. But if you do, please make sure that nothing will happen between you two afterwards. I would hate to have to lock you up in the dungeon or send you to the moon." She said. I chuckled nervously before asking her a question.

"Princess, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked looking at her. She looked at me for a few moments before responding. "Well Gear, I am not sure but I have been having some strange dreams lately and they involve you and somebody else." She said looking at the ground. I looked at her puzzled for a moment before she continued. "I saw you standing next to someone we know as Discord. You were also in your human form." I just stared at her in complete and utter silence before she stood up. "Now Gear, I know that you are relatively new here, but have you ever met someone or heard someone by the name of Discord?" I thought to myself about what she had said and about the dream I had. I looked up at Celestia and shook my head. "Well good Gear. Discord is the type of creature you would want to avoid. All he ever does is cause chaos everywhere he goes, and while I know that he is sealed in stone, I'm not sure if he will escape again. So if you have any dreams or start hearing random voices, please let me know." She said as she got up and left the garden.

I just sat there thinking about what she said, before I heard a voice in my head. "Why hello again Matt, or should I call you Gear." The voice said. I quickly hid behind the tree so nopony could see or hear me. "Discord is that you?" I asked waiting for an answer. "Why yes it is Gear, and I think it's just absolutely that you and Luna are together now." "What do you want Discord. You are lucky I didn't tell Celestia about you." I said in a little whisper talking to myself. "Now come on Matt, we both know you wouldn't tell Celestia about me, because I hold the one thing that you really want." "Oh, and what would that be," I said to myself. I then heard an evil laugh before he continued. "Power, my dear boy. The ability to decide whatever I want is right." There was a few moments of silence before he continued. "You see, I know you and I know that you will choose me. It is human nature to want more than you already have, especially if it's power." "As much as I appreciate this visit, would you please leave me alone?" I said. "Fine, but just remember that when the time comes, who side you are really on." I heard an evil laugh before the voice in my head was gone.

I looked around to see if anypony had heard me or seen me. After I looked around I saw that there was nopony near me. I let a sigh of relief and flopped right onto the ground on my stomach. "Should I tell Luna about this, or should I just ignore it?" I kept asking myself. I began to feel tired so I closed my eyes for a few minutes and before long I fell asleep under the tree.


	13. Decisions Part 2

**Hey everypony, hope you enjoy part 2. Also, i have been very very busy with school work and stuff. That is why it has been a week since i have published anything. Im sorry, that it has taken so long, but school has calmed down a bit so i hope to get another chapter out by wed. night. Thanks again for being patient and i hope you all have a wonderful week. -AsianPon3-**

Chapter 12 (Part 2)

A few hours had past before I woke up under the tree I had slept under. I got to my hooves and stretched a little bit before looking up at the sky. It was around midday at the time. I looked around to see if there was anypony near me, but there were none. "Hmm, I need to take a walk and think." I told myself as I started walking back into the castle. I walked around the castle for around half an hour before I made it to the front castle entrance. "Maybe a stroll through Canterlot will help me think." I told myself heading down the stairs.

After a short ten-minute walk I had arrived in the middle of town. I looked around at all the buildings and thought I should maybe go window-shopping. So I started looking around and saw a shop that caught my eye. It was a beautifully decorated jewelry shop. I walked up to the glass and stared in. There were numerous different rings and amulets lined on the display window. I stared for a few moments before I finally went inside.

As soon as I got inside I was immediately greeted by one of the salesponies. "Good day Sir. How may I help you today?" he said looking at me. I quickly responded with "Oh, I'm just looking that's all." The sales pony looked at me and gave me a big smile. "Alright sir. Well if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." He said as he walked behind the counter. I walked around admiring all of the different types of jewelry before something caught my eye. I walked in front of one of the display counters and stopped. There, sitting in the middle of the display counter was a beautiful blue sapphire necklace with a silver chain and gold setting. The sales-pony noticed me staring at this and walked over to me. "Would you like to look at it sir?" he said as he stood behind the counter in front of me. I looked at him and nodded my head. He then took the necklace out of the display case and set it on the counter for me to look at. It was a clear crystal blue sapphire, just like Luna's eyes, and when held up to the light, it created a light blue sparkle that filled the room. As the salespony set the necklace back into the display case, I looked at him and asked him a question. "Alright, so how much is the necklace." I asked as the pony looked at me. He smiled a bit before saying that the price was 1,500bits. "Wow, 1,500 bits." I said as the pony let out a little chuckle. "I know it may seem like a lot, but this is a very fine piece of jewelry." He said. I looked at him before saying, "Ok, well thank you for your help." I then proceeded towards the door and walked out.

I walked around for a few minutes wondering how I was going to get 1,500bits. "I mean I could always ask Celestia, but then I wouldn't have earned it. If only there was a way that I could earn the money." As soon as I said this I stopped in front of a poster that read, 'Canterlot's tenth annual Pegasus race.' I kept reading the poster and saw that there was a 2,000 bit prize for first place and a day to hang out with the Wonderbolts. I didn't know who the Wonderbolts were, but the 2,000 bit prize caught my eye. I scanned the rest of the poster to the date that read it was tomorrow. "I need to get back to the castle." I said to myself as I raced through the city and back up to the castle.

After running to the castle gates I slowed my pace to a walk. I walked up the stairs and headed inside through the front entrance. As soon as I entered, Luna greeted me. "Hi Gear, where have you been?" she asked looking at me and at the piece of paper I had in my mouth. "Gear, you do know that there are going to be a lot of experienced Pegasus ponies flying in this competition right?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. "That is true, but look at the fine print." Luna leaned her head towards the piece of paper and read the fine print. "Participants are allowed one piece of equipment with them. (Goggles, flying suit, ect.)" Luna looked up at me with a confused look. "I don't get it Gear." I smiled and looked at her. "Don't worry Luna, just be sure to be at the race tomorrow and you will see there. Until then I have some work to do." I said as I headed to the armory.

I walked in to see Frost trying on his new set of armor. "That's a nice look on you Frost." I said as I walked over to him. He turned around and just stared at me for a few moments. "What, you don't recognize me Frost?" I said as I let a little laugh. It immediately dawned on him that it was me. "Matt is that you. By Celestia, you look so different." He said as he set his armor down and walked around me. "Ha ha, I know. Say you don't know what happened to my jetpack now do you?" He pointed to a shelf and I walked over to it and grabbed the jetpack with my teeth. I brought it over to one of the tables and took a look at it. "Hmm, seems to be fine. No damage at all to it. Now lets see if it still fits." I struggled to get it on but after a few minutes managed to get it securely fastened to myself. "It's a little tight, but it will work." I then took it off and took a look at the magic crystal that was inside of it. "Hmm, seems to be a little low on power. Maybe I can get Celestia to give it more magic." I said as I took the crystal and walked out of the armory.

I walked around the Castle for about an hour before I finally managed to find Celestia in the study. I walked over to her and sat down right next to her and put the crystal on the table. "Hello, Celestia. I was wondering if you could give this crystal more magic." I said looking at Celestia. Celestia just sat there not looking at me for a few minutes. "Uh, Princess is everything alright?" I asked as she finally turned to me and motioned me to look at a book. I took the book and read the title, "Equestrian Prophecies". Celestia then flipped to a page in the book. I was shocked at what I saw. There on the page, was what appeared to be a creature standing on two feet that looked like me. "Princess, is that me?" I asked looking at her. She looked down at me before saying, "I don't know Gear. But I have been reading the prophecy and it says that a creature that stands on two feet with a short mane and calls himself a human will help bring chaos to Equestria. It also says that the human would posses great magical abilities and would even be able use his magic by just saying certain spells."

I just sat there and looked at her. "Princess, that can't be me, remember I'm a pony now, and I am nowhere near talented enough to use magic by just saying some words." I said as her mood was unchanged. "I know that Gear, but I'm just worried is all." She said. "Don't worry Princess, if something happens you will be the first to know." Celestia looked at me and smiled. "Well I need to see something first Gear." She said as she levitated a book off the shelf and set it in front of me. "I want you to read the spell on the first page." She said as I opened the book and looked at the word. "Achi-La-Radi" I read aloud and nothing happened. I saw Celestia give a sigh of relief. "Thank you Gear, this is the book that contains all of the spells of the spells that the human would be able to do by just reading it." I looked at her with a confused look before looking back at the spell. "So what does this spell do?" I asked. "We don't know. But we think that it allows you accelerate to speeds that exceed a normal Pegasus flying speed." I looked at her and gave her a little laugh. "Aw, that could have helped me win the race tomorrow." I said as I looked at her. She smiled and then took a look at the crystal. "I assume you want me to recharge the crystal?" she asked as I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright Gear, this will be just one moment." Celestia's horn started to glow and I saw crystal start to glow a bright white. After a minute or two, Celestia's horn stopped glowing. I looked at the crystal, which was resonating with a bright white aura. "Thank you Celestia." I said as I got up and took the crystal off the table. I started walking towards the door before I heard Celestia say something. "Gear, please remember that if anything weird starts happening to you, that you will let me know right away." I looked at her and nodded and headed out of the door.

I walked back to the armory and over to the table that had my jetpack on it. "Alright, lets put you in here." I said to myself as I put the crystal back into the power slot. The entire jetpack started glowing white and stopped glowing after a few seconds. "Awesome, can't wait to use this tomorrow." I said to myself as I brought the set the jetpack back on the shelf and walked out of the armory.

I walked towards the dining hall and saw that Luna and Celestia were now sitting next to each other talking. They both stopped and took a look at me. I walked over to them and sat down next to Luna. "So what are you mares talking about?" I asked. Luna blushed and Celestia had a smile on her face. "Um, am I missing something here?" I asked looking at Luna who hid her face with her mane. I looked back at Celestia who started to giggle a little bit. "Ok, just forget I asked. So who's hungry cause I'm starving." I said as I saw some of the servants bring out food and walk towards the table. The servants set the food down in front of us and we all began to eat. We held light dinner conversation about random topics and within an hour, we had all finished eating. I got up from table and so did Luna. "Gear, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" she asked. I nodded and we walked out one of the doors.

"Hey I have a question for you." "Ok, let me hear it." I said as she began to speak again. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe, I don't know, sleep with me tonight." She said as she blushed. I looked at her and let out a little laugh. "Of course I will Luna." I said as I gave her a kiss. We stood there for a few moments, still locked in our kiss until we finally pulled away. Luna had a little depressed look on her face. "Don't worry Luna, we can do more of this in a little bit. How about you raise the moon and we meet in your chambers in an hour." I said as she nodded her head. "Good, I will see you there in a little bit, I am going to go up to the study for a little bit." I said as we both walked away in separate directions.

I arrived at the study and immediately saw that the books that Celestia had been reading were still lying on the table. "That's good," I told myself as I walked over to the table. I sat down and looked at the 'Equestrian Prophecies' book before I moved it to the side and took a look at the other book. "Hmm, this book doesn't have a title. Just a symbol that I can't even read." I looked at the spell that I had previously tried to read. I stared at it for a few minutes before saying it again in a whisper. "Achi-La-Radi" I said quietly and looked around. "Hmm, nothing happened." I said as I looked at the book and started flipping through the pages. "There are so many interesting spells in here but I can barely read them." I said. I took a look around the room and saw that there was nopony there. I then grabbed the book in my mouth and walked out the door.

I walked over to my guest room and hid the book in a pile of my old human clothes. I then proceeded out the door and started heading towards Luna's room. An hour or so had passed and as I entered Luna's room, I saw her lying on her bed ready for me to accompany her. I slowly walked through the door and walked over to her bed. "I see you look very comfortable." I said as I felt myself being encased a blue aura. I was levitated off the ground and floated over the bed and was gently laid on the bed next to Luna. "What was that for?" I said as she wrapped her hooves and wings around me. "You were taking too long." She said as she let out a grin. I then put my hooves and wings around her and we began to kiss. We were kissing for about ten minutes before I felt one of Luna's hooves start to trail down my stomach. She almost reached my manhood before I stopped her. "Luna, I don't think I'm ready for that." I said as she looked at me with a pouty look. "You're no fun," she said in a pouty voice. I looked back at her and gave a little nuzzle under her chin. "Its not that Luna, I am just not ready for that. Even back on Earth I never had any sexual contact before. And to tell you the truth, I am a little scared." I said as she looked at me with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry Gear, I didn't mean to put pressure on you. It's just that..." but my kissing interrupted her. "We can kiss and cuddle all you want sweetie. We will save the other stuff for some other time." I said as Luna and I just cuddled next to each other. "Hey Gear?" "Yes Luna" I asked. "I love you." I looked into her eyes and kissed her on her muzzle. "I love you too." I said as we both drifted off to sleep, warmed by the others loving embrace.

**Dont forget to leave a comment. **


	14. New Challenges

Chapter 13

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be late." I said as I ran through the crowd of ponies and up to the registration table. "Hi I would like to sign up please." I said as the pony sitting behind the table looked at me. "Alright then. All I need is your name and I will give you your number." He said. "Gear," I replied as the pony wrote my name down and handed me the number 17. "Thank you" I said and started walking towards the waiting area with all the other Pegasus ponies.

I looked around at all of the different Pegasus ponies. "Wow, looks like I have a lot of competition." I said walking through the crowd when I suddenly recognized a voice. I turned around and saw Rainbow Dash talking to another Pegasus and boasting about how she was going to win. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her. "Hey Rainbow." I said as she looked at me with a confused look. I stared back at her and was met with a response of, "Do I know you?" I chuckled to myself again, which made her a bit angry. "Hey, what's so funny?" she said as she glared at me. "Nothing, I just thought you would remember the pony who saved your life a little while back." She became very confused before looking closer at me. "Oh my Celestia, Matt" she yelled as she jumped on top of me and gave me a hug. "Ha, I knew you wouldn't forget me." I said, as I laughed a bit. She got off me and I stood up on all my hooves. "You like?" I asked showing off my new pony form to her. She looked at me with gleaming eyes. "Oh, I more than like." She said as she took a step closer to me. I took a step back before saying, "Remember Dash, I'm with Princess Luna." I said which made her stop. "Sorry Matt, I kind of forgot." She said as she blushed. "Don't worry about it Dash. So you are here competing too?" I asked looking at her. She nodded her head before saying, "Yes I am. I don't really even care about the prize money, I just want a chance to hang out with the Wonderbolts." She said as I looked at her. I let out a little laugh. "I guess we get to have our rematch." I said nudging her with my hoof. She nudged me back before saying, "yea, but this time it's flying, so there is no way you could beat me now." I looked at Dash and smiled. "Alright Dash, we will just see about that." Before she could say anything we heard somepony yell that the race was about to start and for all of us to get whatever piece of equipment we had and head to the starting line.

We all walked towards the starting line before I saw all the poines get on their flight suits and goggles. I strapped the jetpack to my back and unfolded my wings. "Alright, I can do this. Just remember to maintain balance and keep focused." I then took my spot at the starting line. I looked around to the left and to the right of me only to see a dozen or so other Pegasus ponies line up. "Alright Gear, eye on the prize. This is for Luna." I looked over to the referee pony that held a flag in his mouth. I waited as I saw him lift the flag into the air and then swing it down to indicate the race had started. As soon as the race started everypony spread their wings and took off into the sky. I on the other hoof activated my jetpack, which sent me sailing through the air. I began to pick up speed and eventually started passing some of the Pegasus ponies. I looked towards the front of the pack and saw Rainbow Dash leading. "Damn, I need to catch up with her." I said to myself as I passed another Pegasus pony and slowly made my way towards her. A minute or so had passed before I was finally near her. I was only inches away from her before we turned into the final straightaway. As soon as I got face to face with her, I noticed a mach cone appearing in front her. "Damn it, she is about to go supersonic." I said as soon the mach cone become more acute and she accelerated into what they call a 'Sonic-Rainboom'. "No." I yelled to myself as I saw her accelerating past me. "I can't let her win, I need that money for Luna." I thought as hard as I could before something came into my mind.

"By Celestia I hope this works." "Achi-La-Radi" I yelled as loud as I could. For a moment nothing happened, but then I felt a sensation surge through my body. I instantaneously quadrupled my speed and was still accelerating. I could now see Dash barely ahead of me as we both came upon the finish line. It was going to be close. We both stuck our hooves out trying to see which one of us was going to be the winner. It seemed that we both crossed the finish line at the same time. Rainbow and I slowly came to halt. "Matt, how did you ever catch up with me?" she said looking at me. I looked at her before I nervously said, "Beginners Luck." She was about to say something before we heard the announcer pony. "Alright fillies and gentlecolts. This race was so close that we had to review the photo finish to see who actually won. All right everypony, this year's winner is... Gear." I stood there shocked that I actually won. I couldn't believe it but I actually won the contest. "Gear, please come up here and accept your prize." I heard the Announcer pony say. I walked up to the podium and stood there as the announcer hoofed me a bag of 2000bits. I was so happy that I won that I almost didn't see Rainbow Dash start to tear up. I was about to walk up to her and say something before I was approached by what appeared to be the Wonderbolts. "That was some nice flying you did there Gear." The leader said as she looked at me. "Not to mention that thing on your back, is pretty impressive as well." She said as she walked over to me and looked at my jetpack. I looked at her and then back at my jetpack. "Yea, it's a device I made to help me fly faster." I said looking over towards Rainbow Dash who was walking away sluggishly. I looked back at the leader and then back at my jetpack. "Hey, how would you like to see it action again?" I said as I looked at Spitfire as she nodded her head. "Great, just give me one moment." I said as I jumped off the podium and ran towards Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow, wait up." I said catching up to her. She lifted up her head and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Rainbow, are you alright?" I asked looking at her. She shook her head and I saw tears come down her face. "All I ever wanted to do is to spend time with the Wonderbolts. They are my heroes and this was one of my only chances to be with them." She said as more tears fell down her face. I looked at Rainbow and then back at my jetpack. I unstrapped the jetpack and set it down on the ground before looking at Spitfire and motioning her to come over her. Spitfire spread her wings and gently flew over to where we were. "Yes Gear, are you ready?" she asked looking at me. I looked at her and then at Rainbow Dash. "I would love to go Spitfire, but my wings are actually feeling a bit sore right now. I don't think I could show you how this thing works in this condition without hurting myself." I said as I turned to Rainbow Dash. "On the other hoof, I'm sure Rainbow Dash would love to show you how it works." I said as Rainbow's ears perked up and she lifted her head. I looked over at her and leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Alright, all you have to do is strap it on and push the middle button for it to work." I said as Rainbow looked at me. She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and I helped her fasten the jetpack to her back. "Remember push it once to start it and push it again to turn it off." I said as I looked back at Spitfire. "Alright then, Rainbow here will show you whatever you want to see." I said as I gave Rainbow a little wink. Rainbow gave me a big hug and then ran to Spitfire's side. "So what do you want to see first?" she said as I saw them walking back towards the other Wonderbolts. I couldn't help but smile as I saw how happy Dash was.

I quickly walked away and headed into the center of Canterlot. "Alright, time to spend my well earned bits." I said as I walked towards the jewelry store. As soon as walked into the jewelry store I walked straight up to the counter where the sapphire necklace was and put the bag of bits on the counter. The same pony that helped me last time walked up to me and looked at the bag of bits. "I see that you are here to purchase that necklace." He said looking at me. I nodded my head as the pony took out the necklace and put it in a box. "Here you are sir, that will be 1500bits please." He said as I emptied all of the bits onto the counter. After about twenty minutes of counting, the pony gathered up the bits and took them. "Thank you sir, have a wonderful day." He said as I left the store with 500bits and a new necklace.

I slowly walked towards the castle clutching the box in my mouth. After about fifteen minutes of walking I finally reached the castle courtyard. I quickly walked inside and walked to my guest room where I took the necklace and hid it. "I will give this to her in a couple of days on Valentines Day. I hope they celebrate that here." I said to myself as I walked over and flopped on my bed. It had been a very long day and I was very exhausted. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind was what happened during the race. "Should I tell Celestia, or maybe it really was beginners luck." I said as I tried to fool myself. I knew exactly what happened, but didn't want to admit it. "I guess I will have to tell her sooner than later." I said as I rolled into a better position on the bed. I began to feel very tired and my eyelids felt very heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
